Avalanche Cave In 2
by ephiny63
Summary: COMPLETE: They thought that things were going to be better. They thought that John was going to get better. They thought that it was safe to celebrate Sam's 13th birthday. They thought wrong. Sequel to Cave In, read it first and then come on back.
1. Chapter 1

**Avalanche – Cave In 2**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing pertaining to Supernatural and affiliations can be found in my possession unless you count my boxed seats.

**Author's Note:** Sequel to Cave In, I am picking the storyline up fairly soon after the original story finished. Dean is seventeen and Sam is thirteen

If you haven't read Cave In, go back read it then return, the story will still be here when you get back!!

**CHAPTER 1 Happy Birthday Sammy**

Dean carried the bags into the cabin and looked around in amazement, balloons hung around the walls tangled with strips of streamers and a battered banner made from a few different ones hung over the fireplace, 'HAPPY 13 BIRTHDAY SAM' in garishly bright colours finished it off.

Dropping the bags on the floor Dean turned around and hurried back to the car where Pastor Jim was helping Sam to steady himself after the confines of the long trip to the cabin.

'Hey Sammy there's something you gotta see.' Dean grinned mischievously, 'I don't think we're the only ones here.'

'What you talkin' bout Dean?' Sam grumbled, sleepy and stiff he glared at his brother as he started to limp towards the building.

'You'll see Sammy.' Dean said before turning to Pastor Jim and mouthed 'birthday surprise.'

'Dean what's going on?' Sam yelled as he moved slowly into the cabin and saw the decorations, 'when?'

'Not my doing Sammy.' Dean said, 'must've been the birthday fairies.'

'Nuff of the fairies squirt.' Bobby groused as he came through the door leading to the kitchen, Caleb following close behind carrying a cake with thirteen candles blazing on it.

'Blow em out Sam before they catch fire to the place.' Caleb huffed as he lowered the cake onto the table.

'I – I don't understand...'

'We didn't want to miss your birthday kiddo, thirteen is an important age.' Bobby playfully ruffled Sam's hair, 'ya know that yer daddy would be here if he was able...'

'Yeah sure.' Sam muffled still in awe of the cake and decorations.

'So whatcha waitin' for an invitation in the mail? Blow those candles out kiddo.' Caleb said grinning madly, 'I picked the cake myself.'

'Thanks Cal, Bobby, Pastor Jim and Dean, thank you.' Sam said with a shy smile before he took a deep breath and blew out the candles. Laughing at Bobby and Caleb's antics over cutting the cake Sam settled into a chair and was soon covered in presents, a new shirt and underwear from Pastor Jim, from Bobby a book on myths and legends, Caleb gave him the latest Superman comic and then, when, the others were getting drinks Dean sat down next to his brother and handed over his present.

'Dean?' Sam blinked and looked up at his brother.

'Open it Doofus.'

'Wow.' Sam's eyes widened when he saw the beautiful hunting knife with Sam's name and birth date carved into the handle. 'It's truly beautiful Dean.' Sam breathed stroking the handle reverently, 'thanks.'

'And oh yeah there's this to keep you outta my hair.' Dean handed over the book roughly wrapped in newspaper.

'Lord of the Rings the Two Towers thanks Dean I so wanted this.'

'Yeah I know, I think I'll wait for the movie.' Dean ruffled his brother's hair and stood up.

'Hey Dean?'

'Yeah Sammy?'

'I'm sorry.'

'What for?' Confused Dean stared down at his younger brother.

'Your birthday, you missed it coz of me.' Sam said staring down at the presents on his knee, 'I didn't give you anything.'

'Yeah ya did squirt.' Dean said suddenly feeling embarrassed.

'No I didn't give you ... it was all screwed up and I'm sorry Dean.'

'You survived and you're walking Sammy that's the best present anyone could have given me.'

'Aw Dean.'

'Repeat that and I will have to kill you.'

'Repeat what Dean?' Pastor Jim said as he came back in carrying sodas for the brothers. 'Want to cut your cake Sam?'

'Umm could the cake be for both me and Dean?' Sam asked staring up at the others, 'his birthday was in January but coz of me he missed it.'

'Sam you don't ...'

'Yeah I do Dean so shut up and enjoy it.' Sam smiled cheekily at his brother, 'my birthday I get to say stuff like that.'

'Yeah you'll keep runt.' Dean said unable to stop smiling himself, it was so good to see Sam actually happy.

A dog's growling and snarling broke up the good natured ribbing between the brothers while they tucked into the cake and the small group of hunters fell silent and looked at each other. 'Jim yer stay with Dean and Sam, Caleb ya'll come with me.' Bobby said taking the safety off his gun. 'Probably jus' a rabbit.'

'Yeah Ranger wouldn't know the difference between a rabbit and a werewolf.' Dean joked trying to stay positive for Sam's sake.

'Dean?' Sam whispered the smile gone from the teenager's face. 'Who?'

'Nothing to worry bout Sammy, just Ranger going mad at something.' Dean reassured his brother while checking his pistol again.

Jim checked the salt lines on the windows and doors before moving upstairs to check the loft style bedroom and single bathroom up there.

Ranger's barking became more insistent and Sam tried to stay calm but the sinking feeling he used to get was back and he knew that it was going to get bad very soon.

'Sammy don't you get off that chair.' Dean said his playfulness gone and was now replaced with his full hunter-mode. 'Dad will rip me a new one if you get hurt again.'

'Kay Dean.' Sam said not wanting to show Dean just how scared he was or how much pain he was in he sat quietly and stayed out of the way.

'You boys alright?' Pastor Jim asked as he came downstairs.

'Yes Sir.' Both boys answered in well practiced unison.

'Dean, Ranger stopped barking.' Sam said a sad look forming on his face, 'Ranger?'

The sound of heavy footfalls as someone ran towards the cabin door had both Dean and Jim standing watch over Sam. An explosion sounded startling the occupants of the building, instinctively Dean dropped and covered Sam with his own body as another explosion rocked the log walls. Jim aimed and waited as the first creature breeched their defences, the rock salt pellets quickly dissipating the ghoul.

'Get Sam out of here Dean.'

'No Pastor Jim, we're not leaving you.' Dean said firmly, 'we don't leave anyone behind.'

'Deanie?' Sam pushed himself against his brother to get his attention, 'where's Bobby and Caleb?'

Another explosion sent shards of glass over the trio as the windows shattered, fragments of wood and large pieces of debris followed immediately behind the glass. Pastor Jim hissed as a large piece of glass embedded itself in his shoulder, 'get him out now Dean I'll be right behind.' He yelled pushing Sam towards his brother, 'keep him safe.'

'Pastor Jim?' Sam turned wet eyes to their trusted 'adopted uncle' 'come with us please.'

'I'll be right behind you now go.' Jim barked out the order as another crashing sound deafened them.

'Jim? Boys? Get out of the cabin ... run.' Caleb appeared in the fractured doorway, blood running down the side of his face giving an almost comical mask effect in the fading light.

'Come on Sammy.' Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders and guided his shocked brother out of the rear of the building. 'Shit.' He ground out when they came face to face with a grotesque looking creature, human in feature but with a melting face and clawed hands, it stank of rotting meat. Blasting it with his pistol Dean knew it would only keep it away from them for so long.

'Dean over there.' Sam pointed at the ghouls lining up along the edge of the forest, the cabin, nestled in a small valley surrounded by thick forest and mountain peaks was the perfect hide out until discovered then it became a nightmarish trap.

'Crap come on Sammy.' Dean guided his brother to the side of the house, he knew that the trucks were too far and would be out of commission now anyway so he led Sam to the forest. The only hope that they had of staying safe. Throwing a last look over his shoulder Dean watched Bobby struggling to hold his own against two creatures, Caleb and Pastor Jim were still inside and out of view. Sighing heavily Dean knew that he had to protect Sammy no matter what and they moved further into the welcoming protection of the trees. Almost magically, the trees surrounded the boys and hid them effectively from anyone looking for them.

Dean made sure that Sam stayed well hidden while he watched out for any signs of the other hunters, the sounds of fighting and gunfire soon faded and all they could now hear were the sounds of the forest. 'Sammy you okay dude?'

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine.' Sam sat up a little more and rubbed his aching back, 'just a little sore.'

'Sorry bout having to be on the ground bro, we shouldn't have to wait too much longer.'

'Dean what ... what if they?'

'Pastor Jim, Caleb and Bobby are all fine Sam honestly they're all fine.'

'Uhhuh ... Dean did you hear that?' Sam cocked his head and listened intently. 'Sounds like heavy breathing.'

A clawed hand reached into the brush searching for the two boys, scraping over Sam's head, Dean took aim and fired his gun taking grim satisfaction when he heard the creature yelp in pain.

'Come on Sammy.' Dean helped his brother up, wrapping his arm around Sam's waist as they moved deeper into the forest towards the mountain, every so often Dean looked over his shoulder but there was no sign of anyone good or bad following them. They were on their own.

S-------D

Pastor Jim Murphy groaned and tried to sit up, he felt the warm trickle of blood running down the side of his face his entire body ached from head to toe. He was getting too old for this stuff. Holding his arm close to his chest to try and keep the glass embedded in his shoulder stable, Jim managed to stand swaying drunkenly he staggered towards the doorway, he could see Bobby slowly sitting up in the front yard, Caleb sat slumped against the side of the cabin that hadn't collapsed in the explosions.

'You look as good as I feel Preacher.' Caleb said with a bubbling laugh, blood trickled down his face and coated his mouth with a grotesque lipstick of blood.

'The boys?' Bobby croaked as he managed to get to his feet and lurch towards the others. 'Where?'

'Sent them into the forest to hide.' Jim answered wincing when the glass shifted slightly in his shoulder, 'what's going on Bobby?'

'Not sure what, but this aint no party crashing, they knew where the boys were going to be and when.' Bobby said.

S---------D

John opened his eyes and tried to focus on his strange surroundings. The room was small with a high window, his was the only bed, a small closet against one wall, a chest of drawers by the bed and a leather chair the only furniture in the room. With two doors, one leading assumingly to a bathroom. Sighing he ran a hand over his face and tried to sit up. Swaying he laid his head back on to the pillows, instead he gave himself an internal once over. He could feel his broken ribs, each and every bruise, his broken wrist, tenderness in his abdomen where he could feel thick dressings. But what made him cringe the most was the collar still fixed around his neck preventing him from moving his head. Then the next realisation hit him: he couldn't feel anything below his hips.

As his awareness grew John, found the IV port in his left hand, the cast itching on his right wrist, and the massive headache forming behind his eyes.

'John?' A familiar voice broke through his morose thoughts, blearily he tried to focus on the face.

'Joshua?' John's voice sounded strained and raspy from so long without use. 'Where?'

'Saint Michael's Mercy Hospital.' Joshua explained as he took a seat and slowly met John's direct stare with his own, 'you've been here for three weeks.'

'The boys?'

'Safe with Jim, Bobby and Caleb at the cabin.' Joshua said with a small smile, 'they're celebrating Sam's birthday.'

'It's Sam's birthday?' John frowned trying to remember, 'he's, he's thirteen?'

'Yeah dude, you alright John?' Josh asked his worry spiking when he saw John grimace in pain, his breath coming in short sharp gasps, 'John?'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Avalanche – Cave In 2**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing pertaining to Supernatural and affiliations can be found in my possession unless you count my boxed seats.

**Author's Note:** Sequel to Cave In, I am picking the storyline up fairly soon after the original story finished.

Dean is seventeen and Sam is thirteen

**CHAPTER 2 History - never repeats or does it? **

Dean cradled Sam close to his chest as his younger brother slept fitfully. The night had brought dangers of different kinds for the two brothers but they managed to find somewhere to hide and even manage to sleep for short periods of time. While Sam slept Dean inspected the seeping wound on his shoulder; he had managed to keep it from Sam but the pain was steadily growing worse and the blood still leaked from the scabbed cut. Dean felt the heat coming from the untreated injury and winced, 'damn it.'

'Deanie what's wrong?' Sam sat up and scrubbed at his eyes wearily, 'oh you're hurt.'

'Ah it's nothing, just a scratch.' Dean rolled down his shirt sleeve and kept his injury from Sam's line of sight as best as he could.

'Don't hide it from me please Dean.' Sam said softly reaching out he touched Dean's arm and felt the heat emanating from beneath the cloth. 'We gotta find some help Dean.'

'Yeah I know Sam, how bout you? How you goin?'

'Okay ... sore I guess and a little stiff.' Sam moved cautiously trying to take stock of his own hurts.

'Sam?' Dean narrowed his stare and watched as his brother tried to stand up unaided, 'way to go Sam.' He grinned as he watched a wobbly but erect Sam gain his footing.

'Thanks Dean.' Sam grinned he was stiff and sore but he felt good despite everything. 'what do dumb doctors know anyways.' Sam stared up at his brother his smile fading as quickly as it came. 'Where do we go now Dean?'

'Well I figure that the others will start searching for us soon, so if we backtrack to the cabin we should run into them on the way.'

'What about the things that attacked us?'

'They're gone during the daylight hours so we can walk without too much worry.'

'Kay.'

'Ya need some help?' Dean offered his good arm but Sam smiled shyly and took a slow but sturdy step back towards the walking track. With Dean close behind him Sam set their pace, it was slow but that was okay with Dean as long as his brother managed it without too much pain.

'Dean?' Sam asked after a while, breaking the easy silence between them.'

'Yeah dude?' 

'How do you think that they found out where we were going?' 

'Dunno, why?'

'Just wonderin'.' Sam sighed stopping he rubbed his aching back and squinted back at Dean, when he noticed the greyish sheen of Dean's skin and the layer of sweat glistening over it. 'I think I need some rest.'

'Oh okay little dude.' Dean said silently thanking Sam for deciding to stop. 'You feeling alright?'

'Just a little stiff.' Sam admitted though he was tired, so tired even his skin ached. 'Ya think we gotta go much further?'

'Well we're still high up on the mountain side, I figure if we can get down to the bottom ridge then we should be right to find the others.'

'Dean you okay? How's your shoulder?'

'I'm fine Sammy don't sweat it.' Dean put on his best game face and looked down at his brother, realising that soon he will be looking at him eye to eye. 'Hey squirt when did you get so freaking tall?'

'When you were sleeping.' Sam shot back cheekily. 'Dean did you hear that?'

'What Sammy?' Dean glanced around trying to gauge if anything or anyone was following them when he heard the sound as well. 'Ah fuck.'

'What is it Dean?'

'We're gonna have to run Sammy, can you?'

'I'll try, why?' but before Sam could finish his question they both heard a loud cracking sound, like thunder breaking over head and then the ground beneath them started to shake. 'Dean what is it?'

'Avalanche I think, rockslide maybe?' Dean grabbed Sam's arm and started to guide them through the tall trees to the clearing only meters below them.

'I-I can't run much further.' Sam gasped between breathes, 'hurts.'

'I know Sammy but we gotta get going.' Dean hated to push his brother, but when the rocks started to rain down on them he had no choice but to pick up speed and force Sam to keep going.

The roaring and cracking sounds grew louder, the air became thick with dust, and the ground shook violently as larger rocks and debris thundered down the mountainside. 'Fuck run Sammy, run an' don't look back.' Dean screamed, he tightened his grip on Sam and tried to pick up their pace.

'Dean!' Sam's terrified scream mingled with the roaring of the rocks and dirt as the mountain came down on top of the two boys. 'Deanie!'

'Sam!' Dean coughed out his brother's name. 'No!'

S-------D

John hauled himself upright, and sat there for a moment until the room stopped spinning around him and then he attempted to lower his legs over the edge of the bed. 'God-dammit John are you trying to make your sons orphans?' Joshua exploded as he re-entered the room and found his friend trying to get out of bed.

'The boys need me Josh, I can't ... I can't let them down again.' John grimaced as his abused ribs protested at the sudden change in altitude.

'John man you can do more for your two boys if you rest and heal.' Josh replied as he tried to stand over John, but the older hunter pushed him aside easily and managed to stand up without falling over this time. 

'Either help me or move out of my way Josh but I am leaving here today.'

'Alright, geeze Winchester bossy much?' 

John looked at Josh in shock and then burst out laughing, a deep belly laugh shocking the other man completely. 'Oh ha, sorry Josh, but do you know how much you sounded like Dean just then?' Finally, the laughter subsided to the errant chuckle and John calmed down enough before he passed out. 'I have to go to my boys Josh I don't know why but I ... something is wrong I can feel it, I have to ... I have to see Sam.'

'What's going on in that stubborn mind of yours John Winchester?'

'I'm not sure but I just have this driving need to see Sam, to see both my boys but I have to tell Sam.'

'Tell him what John?'

John looked at his friend, he felt his shoulders slump as the tension and adrenaline left them, 'that I'm sorry for everything.' 

'Wow, John what happened for you to have an epiphany like that?' Josh shook his head, 'hang on and I'll get you some AMA forms to fill out.'

'Thanks man, I really appreciate it.'

By the time Josh came back, John managed to dress himself with all but his socks and boots and was dozing lightly in the large leather chair. 'Hey man, got some forms for ya to fill out.' He said softly shaking John's shoulder, 'time to wake up dude.'

A fist came flying apparently from nowhere straight towards Josh's face that he only just avoided it. 'Damn man.'

'Josh?' John blinked at him and shrugged at his friend, 'sorry?'

'Yeah, yeah whatever come on man do I have to do your boots for ya too?' Josh whined good-naturedly.

'Do I have to call you Dean Junior?' John asked, 'or maybe mini-Dean?'

'Oh funny-freaking-ha-ha.'

S----------D

Pastor Jim Murphy, Bobby Singer and Caleb Reeves all stood in horror as the mountainside crumbled and tumbled down the tracks where they had last seen the two Winchester boys. Heavy clouds of dust and dirt and something more, something evil hung over the peaks hiding them from view.

'Jim sit down before you fall down you old fool.' Bobby snapped as he caught the preacher's arm as his legs started to buckle.

'I sent Sam and Dean out there Bobby, it's all my fault.' Jim cried out, his craggy face devoid of colour aged in front of Bobby's eyes.

'No, you dang fool we were set up, aint no one's fault.' Bobby groused, 'as soon as it's safe we'll go and find em, knowing those two they'll be hiding somewhere nice and safe.'

'Bobby?' Caleb touched his friend's arm and jutted his chin towards the roadway, the sounds of motors wheezing their way up towards them barely audible above the din of the avalanche. 'We got company.'

'Ranger's vans.' Jim mumbled unable to tear his gaze from the mountain ahead of them, 'how we gonna explain the cabin?'

'Don't even worry bout that now Preacher we just need help to find the boys.' Bobby said as he went to greet the park officials.

Thirty minutes later a full-scaled search started for Dean Winchester aged seventeen years and his brother Samuel aged thirteen. Samuel does have residual problems from a previous injury, and it is unknown if Dean has sustained any.

After the paramedics managed to patch the hunters up, they too joined the hunt, none of them willing to ring John with anything but good news.

S-------D

'Dean?' Sam cried out again, not worried about his tears as they fell and mingled with the dust already caking around his face. 'Dean?'

'S-Sammy?' Dean yelled between coughs, 'Sammy here.'

Sam scrambled over the rocks and debris, following his brother's wheezy coughs and gasps for breath. The avalanche had stopped, and somehow rocks formed a cave-like cavern around the trapped brothers. As he scrubbed the dust from his already red-eyes Sam made out the outline of his older sibling trapped under a large rock. 'Dean?'

'Hey Sammy.' Dean coughed again and focused on his brother's ghostly features. 

'Dean? Oh god Dean it happened again didn't it?' Sam cried not caring if it wasn't cool, he was so scared and in pain.

'Sam, hey Sammy listen to me we're gonna get outta here ... they'll find us, hell I bet dad is out there with the others searching instead of lying in his hospital bed.'

'Dean ... you're – you're trapped under a rock.'

'Yeah? Thought this blanket was rather hard and heavy.' Dean tried to ease the situation as he watched his brother trying to contain his panic. 'Sammy can you do a favour?'

'Yeah I think so.' Sam stopped just short of the rock covering Dean.

'Can you see ... ah I can feel a gap between me and most of this rock but it hurts down my left leg and hip.' Dean ground out trying to stay conscious for Sam's sake, his left side felt like it was on fire not just hurting but he forced it from his mind as he watched Sam scramble around to check out the damage.

'Oh Dean, fuck.' Thirteen year old Sam cussed and if the situation had not been so dire Dean would have laughed aloud, it sounded so strange to hear Sam swear.

'So I'm good to go?' Dean asked without missing a beat.

'Dean there's lots of blood but as far as I can tell the only part of the rock pinning you is on your leg and hip.'

'Is there, argh ... is there anything you can use to lever it off?' Dean stuttered as he felt unconsciousness taking control of his body and mind.

'Dean I don't think we can move it.' Sam said suddenly sounding a lot older than his tender years. 

'Sam?'

'I – I think ... I think that the pressure of the rock is stopping you from bleeding out, with the amount of blood.' Sam shuddered and moved to sit next to his brother's head, tears ran freely down his face again, 'Dean I think it's that big artery in your thigh, if I move the rock you're gonna bleed to death.'

'The femoral artery? Ah shit ... Hey Sammy don't cry dude I'm gonna be fine.'

'I'm scared Dean, I am so scared.' Sammy whispered, 'it's ...'

'Hey focus on me Sammy ... that's it now I want you to tell me where you're hurt.'

'Dean no ...'

'Dammit Sammy where you hurt?'

Sam took a deep breath and coughed lightly, 'I hit my head pretty hard before, umm my back is ... bad. And I think I broke my wrist again.'

'Deep breathes Sammy, that's it deep breathes we're gonna get outta here.'

'What can I do for you Dean?' Sam sniffed and wiped his runny nose on the tattered sleeve of his jacket. 'Dean?' Sam moved around to rest against a large rock and to cradle Dean's head on his lap, with his broken wrist lying on his brother's chest, Sam sighed and closed his eyes, letting the darkness descend over him too.

'Together Dean.' He whispered.

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

**Avalanche – Cave In 2**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing pertaining to Supernatural and affiliations can be found in my possession unless you count my boxed sets.

**Author's Note:** Sequel to Cave In, I am picking the storyline up fairly soon after the original story finished.

Dean is seventeen and Sam is thirteen

**CHAPTER 3 He's not a freak, he's my brother.**

S--D

Sam sighed and tried to open his eyes, he ached so much and couldn't remember why. 'Dean?' Sam called out but his voice barely above a whisper echoed softly.

'Hey dude nice to see ya awake.' Dean tried to sound chipper in the darkness but he sounded strained and in pain.

'Dean?' Sam squinted and made out his brother's face, 'we're stuck again aren't we?'

'Yeah dude looks like it.'

'How's ... how's your back and leg?'

'They're there.' Dean grimaced, 'what about you?'

'Dunno.'

'Sammy!'

'No honestly I dunno, my back feels sore but not too bad, just feel weird.' Sammy said and rubbed at his temples, 'my head feels weird.'

'Owkay now you're officially weird.' Dean reached up to try and touch Sam's face but growled when he couldn't, with a heavy sigh he dropped his arm and slapped the dirt instead. 'Dammit.'

'Hey Dean?' Sam put his hand on his brother's shoulder, 'it's gonna be okay.'

'Yeah I know, it's just ... any chance of moving some more rocks?'

'Only the ones that fall on me.' Sam muttered, 'm'cold Dean.'

'Hey hang ... argh ... shit.' Dean cried out as pain flared along his leg, 'Sammy?'

'Right here Dean?' Sam managed to wriggle around to sit next to Dean's leg, carefully he curled up until he could lie down and peer under the rocks pinning his brother. 'Dean ... your leg ... it's still bleeding.'

'And?'

'From where I can see ya skin it looks funny.' Sam peered up at his brother's face, 'it's all blotchy and feels cold.'

'Can't really feel much down there Sammy.' Dean blinked, coughed and then lifted his head and gave Sam a small smile. 'Come up here dude.'

'Dean ... we're gonna be okay, they'll find us.'

'Yeah they will.' Dean sighed when Sam helped him put his head on Sam's knee, both boys needing the close physical contact, 'since when did you get so smart?'

'Always been smart Dean, just took you a while to work it out.' Sam smiled and rested his broken wrist on Dean's chest, 'De.'

'Sam? Sammy what is it?'

'Feel kind of ... wish dad was here.'

'So do I kiddo.'

'Dean?'

'Yeah Sammy?' Dean blinked when he felt moisture on his forehead with a shaking hand he reached up and touched the spot, 'Sammy?' Carefully Dean twisted to look up at his suddenly silent brother. 'Sammy?'

'Huh?' Sam blinked and rubbed his nose, 'nose bleed?'

'Ya think?' Dean made a fuss of rubbing his forehead with his freehand and then swiped it on Sam's leg. 'What happened Sammy?'

'Whatcha mean?'

'You zoned out there dude.'

'I-I did?' Sam blinked and shook his head, but instantly regretted it when pain spiked behind his eyes. 'Head hurts Deanie.'

'Sammy you okay?' Dean's voice hitched in panic when he heard Sam call him by his childhood nickname.

'Dad's in trouble.'

'He'll be fine Sam, they found ... what is it?'

'No, I dunno I just ... dad's in trouble Dean.'

'Kay ... random.' Dean winced as the rock pressing into him moved, 'Sammy can you do something for me?'

'Sure Dean what is it?'

'Can you lie down flat for me?'

'Huh?'

'Please dude just do it.'

'Kay.' Sam slid down until he laid as flat as he could possibly manage, his knees bent to one side because the cavern-like space was too small for his growing limbs.

Dean reached over Sam's chest and pulled him as close as possible when another rock moved above them.

'Dean?' Sam cried out and tried to curl around his big brother to protect him as much as possible. 'There's something out there.'

'I-I know Sammy, just don't know who or what.' Dean said his grip tightened as another spasm of pain rocked through him.

'Dean!' Sam cried out when he caught a glimpse of a rock move directly above them, he lifted his arm to deflect it as it dislodged and fell towards Dean's head.

'Sammy!' Dean yelled when he heard the sickening crunch as the rock met Sam's already broken wrist. 'Dammit, Sammy.'

'Hurts Deanie.' Sam whimpered and burrowed closer to Dean as more stones, rocks and debris shifted above them.

'Hang in there Sammy.' Dean cried out as he caught sight of a large piece of boulder move behind them. He swallowed deeply and buried his head into Sam's side, the only form of comfort he was able to give him and it sucked big time.

The ground shuddered beneath the boys, as they clung to each other, both terrified of what was about to happen. 'Love you Deanie.' Sam whispered brokenly.

'Love you too Sammy.' Dean said and unconsciously tightened his grip even more on Sam.

The two boys both screamed as the mountain beneath them shook and rumbled, like a beast woken from an ageless slumber. The rocks that surrounded them moved, and started to cascade down the slope, the bodies of two teenage boys taken with them.

A heavy black cloud gathered over the mountain and cast a gloomy pall over the countryside.

Winds picked up and howled around the trees, bending the branches to its whim, smothering the cries of pain and fear that came from the tumbling mass, when suddenly as quickly as it started everything stopped. The wind dropped and became silent, the cloud started to dissipate and the rocks came to a grudging stop. Blood spatters coated the dust ridden rocks and boulders, plants and grass from where it started to where it ended. In the distance, an eagle called out a hunting cry and crows laughed.

A shaking hand moved and pushed through the rubble, and then disappeared again and a strange stillness descended on the area.

'Boys?' A gruff voice, now scratchy and hoarse broke the unnaturalness and sent animals scurrying. 'Dean! Sam!'

'Bobby over here.' Another equally rough sounding voice carried across the slope, 'dear Lord, over here.'

Pastor Jim Murphy dropped to his knees awkwardly and inspected the ground carefully, he took in the amount of blood splashed over the area and the rocks that remained, caught in that fragment of time.

'Jim whatcha find?' Bobby huffed as he joined the other man, 'oh my God ... they must've been trapped under the avalanche crap.'

'So much blood Bobby.'

'You alright?'

'Yeah, yeah ah here comes Caleb.'

'Looks like there's been another slide.' Bobby jutted his head in the direction he was looking down, 'blood everywhere.' He added under his breath.

'Jim, Bobby the EMTs are just behind us, what did yer ... ah shit.' Caleb stared down to where the fallen rocks had once trapped the boys.

'Well don't just stand there with yer mouth wide open ... git going.' Bobby pushed the younger man ahead of him, 'you take it easy Jim.'

'I'll take it easy when the boys are back with us safe.' Jim said as he picked over the loose gravel and kept moving, the only trail left was the blood.

'Ah God no.' Bobby cried out as he saw a pitifully thin wrist and hand covered in dirt and dust, he pulled himself out of his stupor and sprinted down the rest of the way as fast as he dared to go.

Gingerly he dropped to his knees and as carefully as he could started to clear the stones one by one from around the painfully familiar limb. 'Dean son.' He called out as he lifted a flat rock, the colour all but drained from his face.

'Bobby?' Caleb dropped onto the ground next to the older hunter and joined him in lifting the debris off the eldest of the two missing boys.

'Dean?' Jim's voice was all bare gone, a breath of air with no force behind it, he paled and felt his knees go weak when he saw the battered teenager covered in blood and dirt.

'Sammy?' Caleb looked up at Bobby, 'where is he?'

'Caleb, Bobby look ...' Jim pointed to Dean's other arm still trapped beneath a layer of dirt, they followed it along until they saw that his fingers were entwined with others.

Caleb scrambled over to the other side and frantically started to dig through the layers of dirt and rubbish.

'Sam.' He exhaled and tenderly brushed the boy's face, 'damn it Sam breath.'

A harsh coughing sound brought their attention back to Dean, 'Sammy.' He managed to gasp out as he fought to breath, 'Sammy.'

'He's here Dean.' Bobby said he glanced up at Jim and Caleb unsure of what to say.

'Wha' happen?' Dean blinked and tried to remember but all he could feel was an overwhelming feeling of impending doom and unadulterated pain.

Caleb finished cleaning Sam's face as best as he could and then checked his ears, nose and then opened his mouth. Without another thought, he crooked his finger and started to scrape out the mud from Sam's mouth. 'Come on Sammy time to wake up.' He muttered repeatedly as he checked his pulse and laid a hand on Sam's chest, 'can feel his breaths but damned slow.' He said to no one in particular, 'not much of a pulse.'

Jim turned and started to make his way back up the slope in search of the police and EMTs, constantly praying the entire way back.

A hoarse agonised scream echoed through the trees; Jim stopped and shuddered, 'ah Sammy please hang in there.'

'Hey Sammy, hey shh it's gonna be okay.' Dean gripped his brother's fingers and tried to comfort him, Sam's scream that announced his arrival back to awareness made him shudder and want to reach out to his brother, his own battered body refused to move and defied him on that alone.

'D-D-Deanie!' Sammy screamed again as the fiery tendrils of pain stroked his broken body. 'N-n-no.'

'Sh hey Sammy I'm right here.' Dean cried, he no longer cared that tears rolled down his face all he wanted was to see and to hold his brother.

'Sam, Sam listen to me.' Caleb tried to calm Sam down before he did even more damage or something more permanent. 'You have to calm down, Dean's right here beside you, you're both gonna be okay.'

'N-n-no ... t-t-trick.' Sam squeezed his eyes closed and sobbed brokenly, 'w-w-wanna b-b-be with D-Dean.'

'C-Cal?' Sam slitted his eyes open and tried to focus on the face swimming in the murkiness above him. 'N-no.'

'Hey stay with me Sam, Dean's okay ... Bobby's lookin' after him.'

'B-Bobby?'

'Right here kiddo.' Bobby huffed and swallowed down on his rising emotions, 'how you doin' Dean?'

'Feels kinda ... numb.' Dean sighed barely able to keep his eyes open, 'Sammy you with me?'

'Dean? Y-your leg?'

'Doesn't hurt no more.' Dean fought to stay aware but he knew that he was fighting a losing battle and was going to pass out at anytime.

Half an hour later they finished the rescue and with both boys unconscious and strapped onto the stretchers the rescuers made their way back to where the cabin was once.

'They'll be enough room for one to ride with the boys.' One of the paramedics said and stared at the men expectantly, all three carried various injuries of their own and strictly speaking all should be in ambulances themselves.

'Jim will.' Bobby said, 'an give him a lookin' over while yer at it.'

'I'm fine.'

'Yeah and I'm Tinkerbelle the Fairy.' Bobby scoffed.

'Dude it's scary that you even know who that is.' Caleb quipped before he became serious again, 'honestly Preacher you don't look the best, so for us and for the boys go with em in the bus. Bobby an' me will be right behind.'

Jim opened his mouth to argue but shut it again, he knew it was pointless in going on. 'Fine but you had better be right behind us and you had better see the doctors when you get there.'

'Yes Sir.' Both men said in unison just then they heard yelling coming from the back of the ambulance, the words, crashing, and defib, and clear and again reverberated through the small group of hunters.

S—D

Josh pulled into the motel and glanced over at his passenger who still slept soundly just like he did for the last two hundred miles. He slid out of the car, stretched and went in to book them into a twin share room. After he drove the short distance to the end room, he took their overnight bags in and then came back for the big man.

'Come on Johnny boy I aint gonna carry yer hulkin' ass in there.' Josh woke him and then stood back thinking if it was like waking a big mean bear.

'What?'

'No where, at a motel man I gotta get some sleep, an' you're such stimulating company.'

'Funny freaking ha ha.' John grumbled and eased himself out of the car, 'we got far to go?'

'Nah be there in the morning tonight we eat and then get a good night's sleep.'

'Sounds good, have you?'

'Nah thought we might call em in a bit.' Josh gave his friend a lopsided smile, 'I'm sure they're fine.'

'Argh damn it.' John squeezed his eyes shut as pain shot through his battered body. 'Not now.'

'Sit down before you fall, dang it man I should just haul yer ass straight to hospital.'

'No, no I'll be fine.'

'Fine ... John your face looks like minced steak, you got how many fractured ribs? How many broken ribs? Oh and yeah then there is the hairline fracture in your hip, dislocated shoulder, broken wrist, internal damage, probably infected by now and all the cuts, bruises and other injuries. But you're just fine huh? Peachy keen fine!'

'Hmm you been practicing that little speech?' John said as he collapsed onto the bed, his breath coming in short sharp gasps. 'Shit stand still man there's three of ya.'

'That's it John I'm takin ya to the hospital.' Joshua thundered.

'Just let me sleep first.' John yawned as his eyes closed and he fell into a fitful deep sleep. Josh stood and stared at his friend for a few minutes, and then glanced at the phone he was so tempted to take the idiot to the first hospital they find, he scrubbed his face roughly with the palms of his hands and picked up the phone.

_'Bobby Singer.'_

'Bobby it's Josh, what's goin' on?'

_'Josh where the hell are ya?'_

'We're staying at a motel in Seaford for the night and we'll be at Blue Earth tomorrow morning, you still at the cabin?'

_'Ah shit, nah we're at the Blue Earth Memorial Hospital.'_

'Hospital? Damn it what happened Bobby?'

_'Calm down Josh, looks like it was a set up, we were attacked not long after we got to_ _the cabin, they knew where we were gonna be, the boys got out and up onto the_ _mountain.'_

'Bobby man you're killin me what happened?'

_'The ... ah Josh the boys were caught in an avalanche, but not a natural one.'_

'Oh my God, Bobby are they?'

_'They survived just ... Dean is still in surgery and Sam is in intensive care, where's_ _John?'_

'Here, sleeping the damned fool signed AMA forms, look I'm gonna have him at the hospital in the morning, hopefully we can get him admitted with the boys and look after all three there.'

_'Jim got hurt pretty badly, actually he's worse than the eedjit would admit to, he's been_ _admitted for a few days.'_

'What the freaking hell is going on Bobby?'

_'That's the million dollar question Josh, someone wants Dean and John dead, but not Sam.'_

'But they aren't above hurtin' the kid, man he's only twelve.'

_'Thirteen now dude.'_

'Ah was his birthday wasn't it.'

_'Yeah, yeah it was, look Josh I gotta go they're bringing Dean down.'_

'Call soon Bobby.'

_'Yeah see ya tomorrow.'_

Josh hung up and turned to look at John, his heart leapt to his throat when he saw the look on the man's face. 'How long you been awake John?'

'Long enough ... what happened to Dean and Sam?'

Josh quickly repeated what Bobby told him while he watched John closely, the man paled even more as he listened to Josh. 'Sam's birthday?'

'Yeah man he's your son surely you gotta remember the freaking day he was born.'

'Yeah, yeah I do but ...?'

'Don't stress too much Johnny yer lucky that ya remember yer own name.' Josh patted his friend's leg and then turned to the bathroom door, 'gonna have a shower and then get us some grub, you get some more sleep.' When he got no answer, Josh turned around and saw that John was already asleep.

S—D

Sam stared at the ceiling above him, he had yet to let anyone know that he was awake, he could hear Dean moving restlessly in his bed, they had brought him in after his surgery but he had yet woken for more than a few seconds. He could hear Bobby snoring softly on the other side of his bed and he knew that Caleb was asleep on the other side of Dean.

He took a few minutes to catalogue in his mind everything that had happened since his birthday party. He was thirteen, a teenager ... 'wonder if dad will consider me more of a man now and not an annoying kid?' he thought as he stared at the fine cracks in the plaster. 'Guess I'm in traction again, hmm feel the belt yep traction. So why does my head feel so weird?'

'Sammy stop thinking so loud.' Dean grumbled hoarsely, 'what does a guy have to do to sleep around here?'

'Dean?' Sam turned his head slowly, stiffly, and squinted until he could see his brother's face a warm smile replaced his frown, 'hey big brother.'

'Hey yourself squirt.' Dean squirmed and winced, 'dang it all.'

'Dean you okay?' Sam tried to sit up but then remembered the traction and fell against his pillows in defeat.

'Sam? Dean? Boy it's good to see you awake.' Bobby said instantly waking when he heard the boys talking.

'Something's wrong with Dean.'

'Something's wrong with Sammy.'

The two boys spoke in complete unison to which Bobby shook his head and slowly stood, stretching the kinks out of his cramped muscles. 'What's up Sam?'

'Traction,' Sam pouted, 'makes me ache.'

'Dean?'

'What the hell did they?'

'They had to sew ya back up and fill ya back up with blood.' Bobby said without blinking, 'you had a lovely seeping infection in yer shoulder and stuffed up left leg including almost severing your femoral artery, the good news is that your hip aint fractured or broken, the rest is ... well the doctors aint sure about yer left leg depends on how well it heals.'

'What does that mean?'

'You had some nerve damage done, but there's just too much bruising for em to know anything just yet. The upside is that they fixed the artery and were able to give ya transfusions immediately.'

'What about Sammy?'

'Young Sam here, is back in traction for his back, on oxygen for his breathing, had to have surgery to repair a tear on his liver and some other internal stuff, he ah ...'

'What Bobby? I'm still here.' Sammy interrupted the older man, 'please talk to me to.'

'Sorry little man, the doctor will explain things properly but it seems like you have a skull fracture, that's making yer head feel weird.'

'Oh.' Sam let his head rest on the pillows and started to internalise his thoughts again, he could hear Bobby's voice in the background but it sounded like white noise.

'Soon Sammy, soon it will be time, then you will be special, my special freak.' A strange voice echoed in his mind, Sam's eyes shot open and he stared around wildly, earning him strange stares from the others.

'Sam?'

'Huh? Nuthin' musta been a dream.' he muttered and tried to control his breathing as the alarms started to sound, 'D-De.' He gasped breathlessly, he could feel the breath forced from his lungs by a pressure and he felt like he was drowning.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Avalanche – Cave In 2**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing pertaining to Supernatural and affiliations can be found in my possession unless you count my boxed seats.

**Author's Note:** Sequel to Cave In, I am picking the storyline up fairly soon after the original story finished.

Dean is seventeen and Sam is thirteen

**CHAPTER FOUR: Father and Sons Reunion**

John sat up and stared around wildly, Josh snored in the other bed, exhaustion dripping from the pores. With his heart, pounding John tried to remember what woke him up.

'Daddy?' the voice called again, a whisper on the wind but that was all.

'Sammy?'

'Daddy, help me.'

'Where ... where are you?' John cried out unsure if this was a living nightmare or what was happening. A light touch on his cheek made him turn his head and start to tremble. 'Sammy?'

'What's happening daddy?' The transparent image of his youngest son stood next to the bed, with mournful eyes and tears glistening on his face, the young boy looked tragically young and fragile.

'Sammy? No, no, no.'

'The man came to me at the hospital, he wants to take you and Dean away from me.'

'Sammy you can't be ...'

'I don't want you to leave me daddy.'

'I'm not leaving you son, can you tell me where you are?'

'Feels strange daddy, I – I could see them in the hospital and then I got pulled and felt so weird.'

'Can you ... can you get back to Dean?'

'I-I think so, the man brought me here but he says he doesn't want me to die.' Sammy's voice hitched at that admission and a heavy sob bubbled up his throat, 'scared daddy.'

'Hang in there Sammy, what about Dean?'

'He's hurt bad dad, his leg they dunno ...'

'Sammy?' John cried out as he watched his son start to flicker and disappear, 'Sammy?'

'Daddy, Dean's really bad, what about you?'

'Me? I'll be fine Sammy, hey Sammy listen to me we're gonna get through this, we're Winchesters.'

'Winchesters!' Sammy nodded his head and tried to grasp his dad's arm but his hand passed through it, 'so cold dad.'

'Do you know where he's keeping you?'

'So cold ... I feel kind of strange, daddy I don't wanna go.' Sam cried out as he started to fade again.

'Sammy you hang tough son, you can do this.'

'I love you daddy.' Sam cried as he vanished as fast as he appeared.

'Love you too son.' John wept, his tears coursed down his face and he ignored them, his broad shoulders started to shake as the realisation of what had just happened hit him. 'Sammy!'

'John, John what is it?' Josh crouched by the bed of his friend and watched the tough hunter crumple, seemingly implode into himself.

'Call Bobby, call the hospital ... it's Sammy.' John croaked out, 'my baby.'

Shaking Josh picked up the phone and rang the number Bobby had given him earlier, it was a direct line to the boys' room.

_'Hello?_' A tired and stressed sounding Bobby answered the phone after only two rings.

'Bobby it's Josh, what's going on? Sammy?'

_'Whoa slow down Josh ... what do you?'_

'I have no freaking idea what's going on but John is beside himself he thinks ... he thinks he's lost Sammy.'

Bobby stayed silent for a few seconds trying to workout what to say to Josh, _'man I dunno, Sammy flat-lined, his heart stopped just like that. The – the docs got him back ... he's not responding Josh they say he's slipped into a coma and don't hold out much hope for him.'_

'Oh God, Bobby!' Josh nearly dropped the phone, 'what about Dean?'

_'He had to be sedated,'_

'Bobby it's John, tell them whatever they do they are not to turn Sammy's ... they are not to give up on him.'

_'John? What the hell?'_

'I'll explain when I get there, but don't let anyone give up on my baby boy.' John said his voice husky with spent emotions. 'We're leaving now.' He dropped the phone and looked over at the shattered Josh, 'well you gonna help me or do I have to walk the rest of the way.'

S—D

Bobby hung the phone up and stared dejectedly at the two boys, one unconscious and floating on sedatives releasing him from his rising panic and fear, the other unconscious for a reason no one knows or understands, he lay so close to death with a vile looking tube protruding from his throat and mouth, the soft shush sound the only indication that the machine breathed for him.

'Mister Singer?'

'Oh hey doc.' Bobby scrubbed his face and shifted his ever-present baseball cap back on his head and then tugged it back down.

'We have most of Sam's tests back.' The doctor looked as haggard as Bobby felt, 'it doesn't look good.'

'Listen doc before you go on, I ah just got off the phone with the boys' father.' Bobby said returning his gaze to Sam's face, 'he said straight out that Sam is to be left alone, he doesn't want anything turned off, he is on his way and he wants Sam to be looked after and nothing else.'

'I ah understand ... very well, we will send Sam for a new CT scan today and an MRI to see if we can pick up anything that may have been missed.'

'Doc ... is he in pain?'

'No, as far as I can tell no, it's just he is in a deep, dreamless sleep.'

'What about Dean?'

'He needs to stay as still and as calm as possible, with everything these two have been through ... they are true miracles just surviving this long.' Doctor Micah Zimmer smiled sadly and went to leave when he heard Dean starting to rouse. 'Dean?'

'Sammy? Where's Sammy?' Dean's words slipped out before he opened his eyes.

'He's right here in the bed next to you.' Bobby said as he stood next to his bed on the other side, he made sure that he gave Dean a clear view of his brother.

'Sam's in a coma isn't he?'

'Dean.'

'I failed Bobby, I failed to keep Sammy safe.' Dean whispered and stared up at the ceiling not willing to look at Sam lying there while a machine breathed for him.

'Dean don't you dare.' Bobby growled before he took a breath and tried to calm himself down, 'Sam needs us to be strong for him, I just spoke to yer daddy and he's on his way here with Josh.'

'He's gonna hate me.'

'Why?'

'I didn't save Sam.' Dean said as the tears fell and he closed his eyes effectively shutting out everyone and everything thing.

'Damn it all Dean he's not gonna hate you.' Bobby said but Dean refused to acknowledge anything said after that.

S—D

Sam sat against a wall and stared around miserably, he had no idea where he was or how he got there but it was dark, cold and more than scary. His legs splayed out on front of him, numb and useless. His thin frame shivered violently with the chill of the air, he knew he was not really here, that his body was still in the hospital room, he wasn't sure exactly how he knew that but it was kind of like he knew it when he was able to talk to his dad.

'Dean.' Sam whispered and hugged himself tighter as he tried to stave off the cold, 'where are you?'

'What's the matter Sam? I have saved you from a life of violence, hatred and put downs.' A voice brought Sam out of his thoughts, he stared up at the stranger in front of him. 'You don't have to worry about having fights with your father, humiliations, all that angst nothing I can give you a new life here and now.'

'Who are you? Where's my brother?'

'Who the clone of your father? He's still where you last saw him.' The stranger smiled coldly, 'why what would you like me to do to him?'

'Let me go back to him.'

'Sorry son I can't do that.'

'You're not my father.'

'Who says?'

'Why are you doing this?'

'Well you see Sam I have been watching you for a long time, your entire life actually.'

'Who are you?' Sam asked staring up at the man who stayed in the shadows, 'why won't you let me see your face?'

'So many questions, I am going to give you a new life.'

'No.'

'No what?'

'Don't want a new life, you can't give me one if I don't want it.'

'Your father is going to reject you, the great hunter John Winchester will not be able to cope with a cripple for a son.'

'Don't you talk about my dad like that.'

'Ah truth hurts doesn't it.' The man crouched down in front of Sam and tilted his head to the right, 'I would never reject you son.'

'Stop calling me that.'

'Sam ... I would like to think of myself as the man who ... helped mould you into who you are now.'

'I don't know you, I want to go back to Dean and my dad.'

'Interesting how you put your brother ahead of your father.'

'Why are you doing this?' Sam asked he was tired and his body ached, he just wanted to sleep not to have a verbal sparring match with some weird-ass.

'I have watched your father continuously undermine you, put you down, shove you to the side. Take your brother of you, I know why he does that.'

'He doesn't.' Sam whispered but could muster the energy to make it sound convincing.

'He knows the truth about you Sam, you're not really his.'

'Go away.'

'You see a long time ago, I paid you a visit when you still in the crib.'

'Don't know what you're talking bout.'

'Your dearly departed Momma knew what it was all about, shame I had to do ...'

'No, no, no, I'm not listening to you. Go on kill me I don't care anymore, you can't touch Dean or my dad and they'll be ...'

'They'll be what Sam? Better if you weren't there?' The stranger laughed, 'I can keep you here forever if I wish.'

'Why don't you then?'

'I want you to be my son, to be at my side where you rightfully belong.'

'Sorry but I belong with Dean.'

'Hmm and what if Dean was no longer around?'

'What do you mean by that?'

'Oh Sam, Sam, Sam, you are surely not that naïve I can make Dean go away.'

'Don't please!' Sam cried out in horror, 'don't I'll do whatever you want but please leave Dean alone.'

'How sweet, brotherly love.'

'Please why did you hurt us?'

'Hmm now what are we talking about now?'

'Why did you set us up at the cabin? Why the avalanche? Twice.'

'You are too smart for your own good Sam.'

'If you wanted us dead then why let them find us? I mean you could have fixed it so that they would have found our bodies.' Sam shifted slightly and tried to take the pressure off his aching back. 'Why go to all that trouble?'

'I wanted you back.'

'I was never yours to begin with.' Sam lifted his chin and glared at the man who stayed in the shadows. 'If you wanted me that badly you could have just taken me before they found us.'

'This is more fun.'

'Fun?' Sam spat the word out.

'I want to see your father squirm.'

'My dad wasn't even there ... someone hurt him and he wasn't able to be there.'

'Oh dear what a shame.'

'You did that too?'

'Hmm nope but I know who did.'

'Please let me go back to Dean.' Sam begged, his voice cracking with exhaustion, pain and pent up emotions. 'Please.'

'What do I get out of this little deal?'

'I'll ... I'll come when you want me, but please let me be with my brother.'

'Hmm when you turn eighteen, I will expect you then, and oh by the way I want you to walk out of your family and never look back.'

'Wh...why?'

'Because you will be at my side when the war comes and you will be fighting against them.'

'And if I don't?'

'Then I will take your brother's and your father's lives slowly and painfully and you will be held responsible, they will die by your hand Sam, they will know who killed them as the life drains from their bodies.'

'Don't ... don't hurt them, I'll do what you want.' Sam whispered, 'I promise.'

'Ah just like a Winchester.' The man smirked, 'hang tight Sammy boy I'll get you to your brother soon, oh one other little condition Sammy, you must never, ever mention this to your father, to Dean or anyone you know. In fact you are to never speak about this deal to anyone, if you do then it becomes nul and void and I take your brother's life first.'

Sam looked up but the man was gone; left alone with his thoughts and horror at what he had just done.

S—D

Dean opened his eyes and blinked several times as he tried to focus on the face hovering over him. 'Sammy?'

'Hey Dean.'

'Wh...what's going on?'

'I'm coming back soon Dean.'

'What's wrong Sam? You sound different.'

'Scared Deanie, and I miss you.'

'Miss you too Sammy, what is it, dude you're scaring me.'

'I can't ... I don't know where I am Dean, I can't ...'

'Hey Sammy please don't go...'

'He'll be mad, I'll be back soon Deanie,' Sam started sobbing as he stared down at his brother's confused and tear-filled eyes, 'love you Deanie.'

'Love you too Sammy.' Dean blinked again and his brother was gone.

'Dean?' John's deep voice made Dean turn his head and stare at his father who sat propped up in a wheelchair. 'Hey son.'

'Hey Dad.' Dean uttered his felt so confused and lost he didn't know what to think, 'Sammy?'

'We're gonna get Sammy back Dean I promise.' John said, 'we'll get him back.'

'So tired dad.' Dean whispered, his breathing started to falter as he closed his eyes, his monitors started to beep loudly, screeching the urgency to the attending staff.

'Dean, please son hold on.' John cried out as he watched his eldest start to slip away from him.

'Dean?' Doctor Michael Zimmer ran into the room and straight to his patient's side, unaware of John's presence until he glanced up at the man.

'Mister Winchester?'

'John, please tell me what's going on with my boys.'

'Their bodies have been through such trauma it's a true miracle that they are both still alive.' Michael made notations on Dean's chart and ordered pain relief for him, 'Dean's fighting John, so is Sammy they're both very strong willed young men.'

'That they are Doctor, what just happened?'

'Dean had a panic attack in a way, his breathing became erratic which set off the alarms, he really needs to stay completely calm, which is almost impossible I know but ... I have ordered pain relief and a very mild sedative, the more rest he gets in the long run will benefit him.'

'Thanks Doctor Zimmer I hear you have been working overtime with the boys.'

'They're good kids John, they just need some help.'

'Thanks again.'

'So what about you?'

'Excuse me?'

'If you don't mind me saying and in my professional opinion you look like you have come off second best with a meat mincer.'

'You might say that.' John let himself relax and chuckled softly.

'So how about I give you a once over and get you cleaned up and then you can stay up here with the boys.'

'Doctor I ...'

'Nonsense anyway a family member can stay with paediatric ICU patients all of the time so I can have a cot brought in for you and let you stay as a non-official patient but officially as a parent.'

'Thank you.' John rubbed his good hand over his face and tried to smile up at the young doctor, 'I don't know how to ...'

'The best thank you I can get is for you and your boys to walk out of here together.' Michael Zimmer said with a big smile.

'Daddy? Dean?' Sammy's voice went unheard, nothing but a light whisper on the breeze, his touch passed through his father's hand this time he couldn't reach his dad, or Dean. The stranger had blocked them from him, 'I promise I will come to you in five years but please let me go back.' He cried out from where he sat propped up against the wall.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Avalanche – Cave In 2

**Avalanche – Cave In 2**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing pertaining to Supernatural and affiliations can be found in my possession unless you count my boxed seats.

**Author's Note:** Sequel to Cave In, I am picking the storyline up fairly soon after the original story finished.

Dean is seventeen and Sam is thirteen

**Author's Note**: Please accept the biggest of apologies for the lateness, house-hunting, studying and writing don't mix so good! LOL But I will be making it up for it in the weeks to come.

**CHAPTER FIVE: Trust Me Son Please, This Time Please Son Just Trust Me.**

Dean watched his brother try to come around, a little over two hours ago Sammy started to show signs of coming out of his coma. But since then he hadn't woken, just kept moving restlessly, the doctor removed the ventilator tube once he decided that Sam was triggering it on his own, and then decided to do it before Sam came to, to lessen his distress.

'Mm De?'

'Sammy?' Dean sat up and waited for the room to stop spinning before he pulled the various patches and tubes attached to him away and then staggered to his brother's bed, 'Sammy?'

'De?' Sammy blinked and tried to open his eyes but they were just too heavy, his hand flailed in panic and his breathe hitched as panic set in.

'Calm down Sammy, please calm down.' Dean caught Sam's hand in his and held it tightly while he combed his fingers through Sam's hair with his other. 'That's it little bro come on and wake up for me.'

'Dean?' The doctor ran in closely followed by two nurses in response to Dean's monitor alarms, they came to a sliding halt when they saw the bed empty and Dean lying on the bed next to Sam, both boys seemingly asleep in each others' arms.

'What the hell is going on?' John demanded as he was wheeled back into the room, 'boys?'

'It's alright John, look,' Michael Zimmer placed a gentle hand on John's shoulder and indicated Sam's bed.

'They never get ... thanks Doc.' John said his voice rough with emotion, 'can ... can we leave them like that just for now?'

'I think so both boys need the comfort.' Michael said, 'though I do need to replace the IV in Dean's port.'

John watched the doctor work quickly and carefully as he replaced the IV and gave both boys a thorough examination without disturbing their sleep, an indication to both Doctor and Father of just how tired those two were.

'Doc ... Sammy's back?' John asked after the nurses had left and the two men had a chance to talk.

'I want him to have another scan of his spine before ... I decide and even though Dean managed somehow to move from his bed to Sam's with his leg injury ... actually it might be prudent for both the boys to undergo some extensive tests.'

'Look doc we can't afford...'

'John this is a teaching hospital, I'm sure we can work something out for the boys to receive the required tests and treatments without extra cost to you,' Michael said with a reassuring smile, 'just as long as you don't mind students getting a look in.'

'You, you sure?'

'John what the boys have been through and what they face ahead of them I am more than sure, but back to Sam's back.' Michael heaved a big sigh and looked at the battered face of his patients' father, 'I'm sorry John at this stage it's not looking good, not altogether hopeless but not good.'

'As in?' John swallowed down on the lump rising in his throat.

'Once we have the new films on his spine we will know more but, the worst case scenario is that he will spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair, the best is that he regains most of the use of his legs, perhaps with a pronounced limp and he will have to wear the back brace for a long time. The swelling was reducing from what I can gather from his previous injury but with the latest ... I'm sorry Sir.'

'They're strong boys Doc.'

'Yes they are John, they have already proved that.'

'I – I made mistakes Doc, big mistakes last time when Sam got hurt, I didn't understand and now ... now do whatever you need to do Doc, just get my boys well again.' John said as he returned his stare to the sleeping brothers on Sam's bed.

In the blink of an eye, they were four and six months old again, curled around each other in Sam's crib. Dean so silent and still but never far from the baby's side.

'They're all I've got Doc, just me and them I can't let em down again.' John said though more to himself than to the doctor.

S—D

Pastor Jim sat by the window, watching the storm clouds roll in but not taking notice of the impending inclement weather. He eased his aching body into a stretch and rubbed at his tired eyes. He had very little sleep since the attack on the cabin, instead he worked on researching the attack and who initiated it.

'Dammit Preacher you got to get some sleep.' Bobby grumbled as he came into the room and saw his old friend straining to stay awake.

'There's no time to sleep Bobby.' Jim answered without looking up.

'What good are yer gonna be if ya end up back in hospital?'

'I'm fine Bobby honestly, God willing I will find the answers soon and then we can all sleep.'

'I just got a call from John.' Bobby changed the subject abruptly.

'What is it?'

'They want to operate on Sammy's back again.'

'Oh that poor, poor boy ... what about Dean?'

'He's beside hisself and won't look after ... those boys deserve better'n this Jim.'

'That they do Robert, but for now we have to find out just who is behind the attack and why.'

'Preacher, how, how much do you know about these stories about psychic kids?'

'That a demon is supposed to be collecting them for an army or something?' Jim blinked confused, 'I have heard of something ... why Bobby? Do you think that Dean or Sam?'

'Sam ... a couple of times now Sam has had something akin to visions and has known things ... what if he one of those kids and the demon wants John, Dean and the rest of us out of the way so he can get his hands on Sam?'

'That's why the attacks now but the original with that dream demon?'

'Coincidence? Maybe that was the catalyst for the demon to start his campaign to get to Sam? I'm clutching at straws, but if he already knew about the boys and their injuries that they are already weakened...'

'And John being his own worst enemy ... it makes sense Bobby; by all that is holy it makes sense.'

'So now we just need to know who, when and why.' Bobby gave a snort of a laugh and shook his head, 'piece of cake.'

S—D

John sat next to Dean's bed, while Sam was away having more x-rays on his back, his eldest laid flat on his back and stared at the ceiling above them, 'Dean what's wrong son?'

'I messed up Sir.' Dean mumbled unable to meet his father's direct stare.

'How?'

'I didn't keep Sammy safe, he got hurt on my watch again, Sir.'

'Dean, Dean look at me,' John put his fingers on Dean's chin and made him turn to face him, 'Dean you have nothing to be sorry for.'

'God dad ... two avalanches and I couldn't protect him.'

'Are you both still alive?'

'Yes Sir.'

'Are you both going to survive?'

'Yes Sir.'

'Has Sam blamed you in any way shape or form?'

'No Sir.'

'Well then.'

'But, I let him down, I promised to look after him and now ... now he...'

'Dean ... Sam's gonna be fine, we'll work through it together as a family, trust me son please.'

'Dad?'

'I'm so sorry Dean, I should never have ...'

'No dad it's me I shouldn't have ...'

'What Dean? Shouldn't have what? Not cared for your brother?' John dropped his gaze and stared at the floor, 'Or not been a substitute father.'

'No dad.'

'I understand Dean I do, I really do I understand that I have made too many mistakes especially when it comes to Sam, but I intend on making it up to him.'

'Dad ... Sam he, he seems to know when you're in trouble.' Dean said slowly and choosing his words carefully, 'do you ... do you think?'

'Honestly I don't know son.' John said lifting his gaze to watch them wheel Sam back into the room, 'hey Sammy.'

'Dad, Dean.' Sammy whispered their names and slowly moved his head to look at them, 'hey.'

'Sammy what's wrong?' Dean saw the look on his brother's face and immediately tried to climb out of bed to go to his brother when he saw them bringing the traction frame in again, 'ahh Sammy.'

'It's okay Dean, Doc Zimmer referred me to this new specialist he says that this will be better than anything.' Sam said in a monotoned voice.

'Sammy what is it?' John got up and limped towards his son, he pushed down on the pain as he went.

'John please sit down.' Michael came into the room closely followed by an officious looking man, 'John, boys this is Mister Luthor Payne.'

'Excuse me a doctor with the name Pain?'

'It is Payne, and yes I am a doctor rather a specialist.' The man snarled at Dean, his upper lip curling as he spoke, 'Mister Winchester I assume?'

'What do you have to do with my boy?' John demanded ignoring the look of disgust on the man's face.

'Doctor Zimmer called me in to do a consul with him about young Samuel. He has severe back injuries, some new and some recent I am led to believe.'

'Go on.' John's stare narrowed, something about this man felt so off.

'It is in my considered opinion that Samuel would be better off in traction for an extracted amount of time, in other words until I deem him ready to have it removed.'

'Excuse me but Sam has already had traction.' Dean countered as he pushed himself up on his bed, the doctor's attitude stunk to high and he was not going to lie around and ignore it.

'Hmm, whatever,' Payne ignored Dean and turned to Michael, 'I feel it would be in the child's best interest to add an extra weight, I want him completely immobile.'

'Dad.' Sam cried out in horror when he heard the man's words.

'Listen here; if my son doesn't want this shit then he's not having it.'

'John, please ... Mister Payne is the best Orthopaedic surgeon we have here.' Michael stepped in front of John and tried to keep him calm. 'His manner isn't the best but he knows his stuff.'

'You were talking about surgery?' Dean interrupted Michael, 'what about that now?'

'Your brother has already been sliced and diced now he has to be put back together again.'

'Dad?' Sam implored his father, he could feel the hot tears well up in his eyes, '_suck it Sam, and remember this is the man who couldn't even remember your birthday.' _The voice taunted him making Sam turn to look at the ceiling and crawl back into his own thoughts, giving his silent yes.

'Sammy look at me son.' John said softly ignoring the two doctors he leant over Sam's bed and looked directly at him, 'Sammy please.'

'Let em put me in traction dad I don't want to be any trouble.' Sam whispered.

'Sammy please look at me,' John whispered his heart breaking as he watched his youngest shut down, 'what do you want?'

'Dad?' Sam blinked and stared at his father and then glanced over at Dean, 'do you really want to know?'

'Yeah son I do.'

'Can they fix this with an operation?' Sam asked his voice hushed.

'I think so.'

'And if I don't have the operation then I have to have the – the?'

'Traction?' John tried not to smile when his son nodded and flashed his trade mark puppy dog look at his father. 'Son if you don't want the traction then we can see about the surgery.'

'Really?' Sam dared a small smile, 'I don't want to be trapped anymore dad.'

'Sam whatcha mean by trapped?' Michael asked startling his young patient, 'sorry for scaring ya.'

'Where's Mister Payne?' John asked noticing for the first time that the other doctor had left.

'He will wait for an answer but he will not stand around for it.' Michael said with a grin, 'he's an ass but he is good.'

'I don't want the traction daddy please.' Sam blurted out suddenly, and sounding a lot younger than his thirteen years.

'Sammy what's wrong dude?' Dean pulled himself up so he could see his brother better.

'Don't make me do it Deanie please, I'll do anything you guys want but please just don't make me get trapped again.'

John looked up and saw the fear in Sam's eyes and understood completely, 'Sam son you don't have to worry about the traction.'

'Dad?' Dean blinked at his father in shock, where did this new and improved daddy dearest come from?

'After surviving a cave in and then an avalanche and rock fall I would be terrified too of getting trapped again.' John said his own clarity of the situation stunning himself, 'Sam I'll sign the paperwork for the surgery if that is what you want.'

'Yes please dad, I can't do it, not again.'

'Michael?' John looked over at the doctor who had being watching the Winchesters' interaction with a fascination; beyond doctor, patient relations should go.

'I'll get to it, you sure Sam?' He remembered to ask his young patient.

'Yes please.' Sam answered shyly; he looked over at Dean and was pleased to see a big smile on his brother's face.

'There are some significant risks we should talk about,' Michael said looking directly at Sam.

'Which are doc?' Dean asked for his brother, his innate over-protective mode kicked in and made him sit up even higher in the bed.

'As usual there are always chances of complications with the anaesthetic, especially seeing that Sam has had breathing difficulty and was on a ventilator. The other risks are more specific to the surgery, a very small chance of damage to the spinal cord could happen.'

'Ah doc sorry but ... gee they couldn't do much more damage could they?' Sam asked trying to sound snarky like Dean but it came out sounding so pathetic that he cringed when he heard his voice.

'That is true Sam, okay I want you to stay put in bed, no midnight raids to the girl's rooms,'

'Hey that's Dean not me.' Sam protested with a small grin, he felt like a weight lifted from him, but he still had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He wish he could remember what happened when he was in the coma. He knew that he visited his dad and brother but there was another black cloud hovering and covering the rest of his memories.

'Sammy?' John nudged his son when Sam failed to answer the doctor's question, his frown deepened when he saw the far away look in Sam's eyes again. 'Sammy?'

'Dad? What happened?'

'Nothing dude, how about you get some sleep?' John covered Sam with a blanket up to his neck and stroked his hair until he nodded off.

'Dad?'

'Sam zoned out again.' John whispered, 'what else am I missing Dean?'

'Nothing dad, you're doing okay.'

'Just okay?'

'Yeah well dad what can I tell ya ... don't want ya to get a big head or anything.'

'Gee thanks son.' John sat back and tried to hide the wince of pain from his ribs, but was unable to hide it from Michael Zimmer and within minutes the doctor left and returned with a syringe filled with pain relief.

'Hop in bed John, you need your rest too.' Michael said as he discreetly administered the drug.

'Michael.'

'Either that or I tell Dean and Sam just how bad your injuries are.'

'You wouldn't?'

'Want to try me?' Michael countered with a grin, 'bed John.'

'Yes doctor.' John agreed with a small grin, 'you play dirty pool doctor.'

A soft giggle made the doctor turn around and look at Dean; he smiled even more and pulled out another syringe, 'your turn Dean!'

'Hey doc is Sam gonna be okay?' Dean asked swallowing nervously as he watched the needle come closer.

'He'll be fine Dean.' Michael assured the older brother as he injected him with the medication. 'Just like you will be too Dean.'

As the three Winchesters went to sleep Michael stood watching them for a few more minutes, his gaze coming to a rest on Sam, a small smile on his face as he watched the young teen sleeping before he slipped out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Avalanche – Cave In 2**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing pertaining to Supernatural and affiliations can be found in my possession unless you count my boxed seats.

**Author's Note:** Sequel to Cave In, I am picking the storyline up fairly soon after the original story finished.

Dean is seventeen and Sam is thirteen

**CHAPTER SIX What do they do to broken boys?**

Sam sat propped up in his wheelchair staring despondently out of the window, he knew that his dad and Dean would be there soon for their allotted visiting time but it didn't make him so excited anymore. He knew that he was now nothing but a liability, confined to his wheelchair he could no longer actively hunt. It was now only a matter of time before they left him behind for good.

A month had passed since the last operation on his back, he took the gamble and lost he knows that now himself but it still didn't make it any better. The doctors discharged Dean two weeks ago after they made him promise to use his crutches whenever he went anywhere. Secretly Sam had hoped that Dean would want to stay with him, until they could go home together but he knew how much Dean hated hospitals.

Now his dad and brother only came during visiting hours citing the need to find the demon that caused all of this with the avalanche, but Sam knew it was more to do with the fact that they couldn't bear to look at him now, now he could do nothing and was just a liability.

He heard that Mr Payne telling his dad about a recovery centre for children where they would look after Sam. His dad took the information with a promise to check it out, it was then that Sam realised that no matter what he wanted, he had no say in the matter, dad's word was final and if he could send Sam away then he would.

Sam choked back a sob when he saw the look in Dean's eyes the morning they released him. The utter relief of getting out of there, and away from Sam the crippled lead weight around his neck.

He squirmed a little trying to get into a comfortable position but the brace dug into his back and sides and the small wheelchair was not made to accommodate a taller than average teenager. They had promised him a new one, a bigger and more comfortable chair but it never came.

He tried to read his novel but he found himself rereading the same page and still not seeing the words or have them register in his mind as read. He glanced at his watch, only ten minutes to go and his family will be arriving for their visit. Sam scrubbed at his face and tried to remember that he had to act as though it was all okay, that he was fine with being alone in the hospital while they worked. He had learnt over the last month to hide his broken heart behind a mask of pretend.

'Hey Sammy.' Dean called from the doorway but stopped suddenly when he saw the figure sitting slumped in the wheelchair by the window. The complete and utter dejection radiated throughout the room and hit Dean like a sledge hammer. 'Sammy?'

'Oh hey Dean.' Sam manoeuvred his chair around to face his brother a big smile fixed firmly in place, 'where's dad?'

'Ah he had to ...'

'He's not coming is he?' Sam cut in, his smile faltered slightly before he straightened and lifted his head up. 'So how you doing?'

'Sammy what's wrong?'

'Nothing I'm fine, how you doing? How's the therapy?'

Dean lowered himself into a chair and kept his leg straight in front of him. He watched his brother carefully, he knew exactly what to read to know when something was wrong. 'Sammy talk to me.'

'So when you and dad going?' Sam blurted out before he could stop himself.

'Going where? You lost me kiddo.'

'Going on the hunt? I know dad's sending me to that place.'

'Hey slow down ... what place? What are you talking about Sam?' Dean felt his heart start to race, he knew that his dad had been busy making plans but he didn't know exactly what they entailed and now with what Sam had just said it was all starting to make sense. 'What place Sam?'

'I heard dad and that Doctor Payne talking.' Sam replied wheeling his chair back so that he could stare out of the window and not look at his brother. 'I know that he wants to send me to that place for crippled kids.'

'I have no idea what you're talking about Sammy; dad didn't say anything to me.'

'Don't lie for him Dean, I know I'm just a liability now.'

'Sammy hey look at me.' Dean hauled himself up and limped heavily over to Sam's side and tried to make him look up. 'Come on dude please.'

Sam lifted his chin slightly to look at Dean he held his breath for a second when he saw the rawness of Dean's emotions. 'What is it Dean?'

'I'm not going to let dad do that to you Sam.'

'How? How can you stop him?'

'I'll think of something.' Dean patted Sam's shoulder, 'so when are they gonna spring ya lil bro?'

'Michael is coming in this morning to talk.' Sam replied with an almost monotone voice, 'then I guess they'll want to send me straight away.'

'Sammy, Sam listen to me you are not gonna be sent anywhere. If the old man tries then he'll have to go through me first.'

'I'm scared Dean.' Sam whispered his gaze shifted to the floor when the tears threatened to fall again. 'I know dad can't even stand to be near me.'

'Sammy ...'

'No, no it's alright Dean I'm used to it now.'

Dean stared at his brother for a moment he was actually rendered speechless, he had never seen Sam so defeated and down before. Normally Sam would be bucking and fighting tooth and nail against their dad. Carefully he stood up and limped towards the closest chair to drag back next to Sam's.

'No Dean don't.' Sam called out horrified when he saw what his brother was about to do. 'I'll come to you.' Awkwardly at first he finally managed to get his wheelchair lined up with the chair so that the brothers could sit facing each other but also close enough for them to touch.

'Sam talk to me dude, what's going on?'

'Nuthin.'

'Don't Sam please don't shut me out.'

'Dean I understand I really do, dad wants to hunt, you're his back up ... hell the supernatural don't provide wheelchair access.' Sam smirked but his young face looked older than his thirteen years. 'I really do understand.'

'Hell well I don't, Sam you're not gonna be in that chair forever and I'll be damned if I'm gonna leave you behind. Winchesters never leave anyone behind.'

'Dean we need to talk.' A deep masculine voice came from the direction of the doorway and startled both boys. Horrified Sam looked up and saw his father's carefully blank face but thunderous eyes and he knew instantly that his instincts were right. He did want to know however, just how much did he hear.

'Dad.' Dean started to get up but stopped when he saw the look on Sam's face and his heart broke a little more. Whether he had realised it or not their dad had just completely broke Sam. He slowly sat down again and placed a hand on Sam's arm, 'we can talk in here with Sam.'

'No Dean outside now.' John barked the order out and forced himself to keep his gaze fixed on Dean's face so he wouldn't see the devastation on Sam's.

'No, sorry dad can't do it.'

'Dean!' John snarled the name and then turned and stormed out his anger palpable in the air, 'now!'

'Go Dean please, don't get into trouble over me, I'm not worth it.' Sam whispered before he shifted his chair and went back to stare out the window, 'tell dad I'll be packed when he wants me to be.'

'God Sam please ... don't give up on me lil bro.' Dean said as he levered himself up and went to find his out of control father. 'I'll be right back.' He paused as he picked up his crutches and stared at Sam; he saw the minute tremors in his little brother's shoulders and knew that Sam was crying, his well honed silent tears.

S—D

John scrubbed his face with the heels of his palms and tried to calm down; he couldn't believe that he was going to lose it so soon but when he heard the boys' discussion and the defeat in Sam's voice as he spoke. His self-loathing quickly morphed into a rage. He was doing this for the right reasons, and he would be damned if anyone was going to tell him different. Sam had to be safe, hidden away in a rehab centre would be the best place for him, now he just had to convince Dean of that.

'Dad.' Dean's quiet voice screamed in his head and John blinked at his son for a second before he let his masks slip into place. 'What the fuck do you think you're doing?'

'Don't you dare take that tone with me Dean, I am your father and you will show respect.'

'Right, just like the respect you showed Sam in there, god dad you couldn't even look at him.'

'That's not true.'

'You did not acknowledge him in anyway shape or form, admit it.' Dean let the words spew forth and for once didn't try to censor himself in deference for his father. 'God dad he's in there crying and ready to be sent away like a broken toy that no one wants anymore.'

'Dean ...'

'Do you know that he thinks you hate him, coz he got hurt? He thinks of himself as a liability ... where do you think he got that idea from?'

'Dean...'

'You are not going to send Sam away Dad!' Dean said his knuckles turned white with the tightness of his grip on the crutches. 'You are not going to take him away from me.'

'Do you really think that's what I want to happen?' John asked his voice deadly calm, 'I'm doing this to save Sam.'

'How? How the fuck sending him away is going to save him?' Dean let the crutches drop as he moved towards his father, his rage rolled from him in waves, 'alone with strangers and no family, how in any way is that saving him?'

'They won't be able to find him.' John answered his temper now matching Dean's in strength. 'I'm doing this for him.'

'No dad you're doing this for yourself, so you don't have to deal with a son in a wheelchair.'

'Dean?' John suddenly felt deflated, his white rage gone leaving him weak-kneed and dizzy, 'do you really think that?'

'That's what Sam thinks and I'm starting to agree with him.' Dean refused to back down and refused to let go of his anger even when he saw his father literally crumble in front of him. 'Sam thinks that he's nothing but a liability and you want to send him away coz you're ashamed of him.'

'I'm ... I will never be ashamed of him, this place is a good place Dean. He'll be somewhere where he can get therapy, be with other children his own age with similar problems. We can visit him when we're passing through, it's not forever.'

'Do you even hear yourself?' Dean's voice dropped on octave, 'Sam needs his family dad, god haven't you learnt anything lately when it comes to Sam?'

'What are you on about now?'

'Since the cave in have you really looked at the way you've been treating Sam?' Dean spoke quietly enunciating each word as though he spoke to a child. 'Nothing Sam has done or didn't do contributed to anything dad but you act as though it's all Sam's fault. Damn it dad you couldn't even wish him happy birthday for his thirteenth.'

'You're never going to let me forget that are you?'

'Dad ... name the last birthday Sam had that you didn't need reminding of.' Dean took another step closer to his father, 'do it dad, name the last birthday you celebrated with Sam where I didn't have to remind you or when you were even there.'

John opened his mouth to argue with his eldest when the question blindsided him, he couldn't honestly answer it. Sam was only thirteen and he couldn't name one not even Sam's first birthday. 'Damn it Dean.'

'You can't can you? Go in there and talk to your youngest child, tell him why you want to send him away. Look into his eyes and tell him not me.'

'I-I can't.' John stammered his gaze flickered to Sam's hospital room, 'don't you know Dean if there was another way then I would do it.'

'If you send Sam away then you send me away too.' Dean declared in a cold emotionless tone, 'I mean it dad there is no way I am gonna send him away thinking that he's not wanted, that the hunt is more important than he is.'

'He's the reason why I hunt.' John heard the words fall from his lips and cringed when he saw the flash of emotions and anger flare in Dean's eyes.

'What?' Dean pushed the word out as though it choked him.

'Sam is the reason why I hunt,' John finished lamely, 'look I know you don't understand but the demon that took your mother that night ... it's all tied to Sam.'

'Don't you dare...?'

'Dean think about it, why Sammy's nursery? Why the night he turned six months old? Think about it Dean, he wants Sammy and if I have to send Sam away to keep him safe then I will.'

'You are so full of it, you actually do believe that.'

'Don't you dare speak to me like that Dean, I am still your father and I am still Sam's father!'

'Then act like it dad, they're gonna spring Sam from here soon and he is going back to Blue Earth with me.'

'Dean ...'

'Don't fight me on this dad, you didn't see Sam, he's depressed and had his spirit broken, I'm not gonna be responsible if anything happens or if he does anything while he's in exile.'

'Now you're just being overly dramatic.'

'No dad, Sam's depressed and feels totally unwanted, you send him away and we will lose him forever and it won't be to any freaking demon.' Awkwardly he picked up his crutches and turned back to Sam's room without giving his father another glance, 'either you come with us or we go alone but we're going to Pastor Jim's until Sam's out of his chair.'

John watched his son's back as he made his way to Sam's room, half of him swelled with pride for Dean and the way he looks after Sam but the other half filled with an insipid mix of anger and jealousy, with a stormy look on his face he turned on his heels and strode away from Sam's room. He had to clear his head and to think, he had to make sure Dean understood why he made the decisions he had. It was the best for Sammy and soon Dean would realise it himself.

S—D

'Sammy ... you ready to go?' Dean asked as he limped back into Sam's room.

'Where?' Sam asked without turning to face his brother, 'dad won't change his mind will he?'

'We're springing you outta here now.' Dean said as he started to pack Sam's few belongings.

'Dean what ... whatcha doin?'

'Dad won't listen to reason, so we're leaving ... I told him that I'm taking you back to Pastor Jim's, I got the impala out the front, Michael has already given me the prescriptions you need and stuff about therapy, so whatcha say you up to do an escape run?'

'Man am I!' Sam smiled for the first time in a long time and it made Dean's heart swell with pride, the dimples were back and he helped put them back.

Within minutes Dean had, Sam packed his crutches resting on Sam's knees and was guiding them through the hallways towards the front entrance. When they burst through the front doors, they checked for any signs of security, the doctors and their father as they headed towards the impala. By the time Dean had Sam loaded in the front passenger seat, the chair and crutches stowed in the backseat, both boys were panting heavily, but laughing insanely at the sametime.

'Geeze smooth breakout or what.' Dean grinned as he slid in behind the wheel, eased his leg out a little and then put the car in gear.

'You sure you can drive?' Sam asked hiccuping back his giggles.

'Watch me.' Dean winked and pealed out of the carpark, a quick glance in the rear vision mirror was all he spared for the hospital and their dad. By the time they reach Pastor Jim's hopefully John will have calmed down enough to come to them.

'Thanks Dean.' Sam said softly.

'No probs now, sit back relax and ... remember driver picks the music and shotgun shuts ...'

'his cake hole.' Sam finished with a tired but happy sigh. 'Thanks for not giving me up.'

'Never baby bro, never.' Dean whispered as he watched Sam drift off to sleep and then he fixed his attention on the road ahead. Next stop Blue Earth.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Avalanche – Cave In 2**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing pertaining to Supernatural and affiliations can be found in my possession unless you count my boxed seats.

**Author's Note:** Sequel to Cave In, I am picking the storyline up fairly soon after the original story finished.

Dean is seventeen and Sam is thirteen

**Author's Note 2**: BIG APOLOGY for the length of time between updates. I recently moved house and aside from all of the stresses associated with that I had problems with my phone line. So long story short, instead of being without the internet for 3 days it took 3 weeks. Exactly when I started back at Uni after the mid-year break, so now I am playing catch up big time, thanks so much for everyone for being so patient.

**CHAPTER SEVEN: It's a Mad World.**

Jim sat on his chair and watched the two boys as they worked tirelessly on Sam's rehab, in two weeks Dean had done more for Sam than any doctor or therapist could. Absently Jim rubbed his forehead as he thought about the encounter he had with John two days after Sam and Dean had arrived, both exhausted and in pain their emotions in overdrive. Dean explained the situation in stunted sentences but it only took moments for the cleric to understand and once again, he was at a loss with his friend's blind obsession and the cost it brought.

_'Dammit Jim they are my boys you can't stop me from seeing them.'_

_'They don't want to see you John, get that through your thick head. My God man what were you thinking?'_

_'Why does everyone seem to have the need to question my decisions?' John snarled, 'for once it would be nice to have back up.'_

_'John you know I have your back anywhere at anytime but not against your own children. Now calm down and talk to me.'_

_'All I want is for Sam to be somewhere where he can get the help he needs and to be safe and I am the worst father in the world.'_

_'Perhaps it is not your desire but your motives John that is in question.'_

_'What the fu... what the hell are you on about?'_

_'You said it yourself John, you only want Sam to be safe which what we all want but the reason why you want to send him away. Up until now, you have been content in having Sam with you, or with Dean and where you know they are. Now, now when Sam's injured severely you want to place him with strangers to care for him, to ignore the big picture is to ignore Sam himself. and that my friend is exactly what you are doing.'_

_'I can't protect him not like this.'_

_'Not like what John say it.'_

_'Not while he is a cripple.' John stated and then dropped to the ground, his knees gave way under him and he felt his heart thudding against his chest. 'Oh my God.'_

_'John, John listen to me, we can work this out.'_

_'Why couldn't I see this? Dean is right,' John mused without hearing Jim as he became lost in his own thoughts, 'Dean told me that I blamed Sammy and it's true, what kind of monster am I? My son is critically injured in a wheelchair and all I can do is send him away.' John looked up at Jim with tears sliding down his face, 'Dean told me that Sam's depressed, that he thinks I hate him, and that I blame him for everything that has happened. He told me he worried about Sam doing something to himself if I sent him away he felt that rejected and unwanted. My God Jim I almost drove my thirteen year old son to suicide coz I can't deal.'_

_'Feel better?'_

_'Yeah I guess why?'_

_'Stand up so I can knock you down again; stop making this all about you!' Jim seethed, his fists clenched tightly by his sides vibrated against his legs. _

_'I know that, it's Sam it's always about little Sammy.' John laughed and stood with a cold smile he launched himself at Jim and took him by the lapels, 'it's always about poor little Sammy, ya know Payne told me that this would happen and I gotta tell ya something preacher man it's pretty pathetic.'_

_'Christo!' Jim hissed and watched as the demonic flare reached John's eyes, 'be gone in the name of Christ.' He pulled his holy water flask out of his pocket in one swift move and sprayed John's face. Screaming John dropped to his knees and black smoke spewed from his mouth in a horrendous sight._

_'John?' Jim asked gently touching his friend's shoulder, 'John?'_

_'Oh God Jim what have I done?' John wept openly, 'what have I done?'_

_'Nothing it wasn't you.'_

_'But in a way it was, Jim I don't know how to explain it, but ... but it was me speaking all along, just my thoughts and words were twisted ... Payne.'_

_'Sammy's doctor?'_

_'He asked me for a private word while Sammy was in recovery I ... I really ah shit Jim, all this time, when I've been with Dean, feeling like I did about Sammy, it was all ...'_

_'You were under demonic possession John, you're free now.'_

_'That place Payne wanted me to send Sammy; I was going to hand him over on a silver platter wasn't I?'_

_'I-I think so.'_

_'Jim can you ... I don't want to ask any favours but ...'_

_'What is it John?'_

_'Can you look out for the boys for me? Please I need to find Payne and make this ... make this better for Sammy.'_

_'Tell them yourself John.'_

_'No, no not yet ... I don't think that Dean will believe me and ... and for now I ...'_

_'You have to face Sammy John you have to make sure that you make it right.'_

_'I will, I just need time. I love my boys Jim.'_

_'Then tell them that.'_

_'How can I after this? Let me make it right and then I'll talk to them.' John said as he turned and walked away from his friend and from his sons._

_'Take care John.' Jim muttered as he watched his friend's truck disappear into the night._

'Hey Pastor Jim you with us?' Dean panted as he dropped onto the step in front of him.

'Hmm oh sorry Dean I was just thinking.'

'About dad?' The young man stared up at the cleric with a clarity beyond his years shining in his eyes.

'How's Sammy doing?'

'Great, we both are.'

'Oh I see that's why you're panting and looking like you are.' Jim couldn't help smile at the boy, 'you're doing good Dean, both of you.'

'Thanks Sir, I'll be glad to get rid of the crutches altogether though.'

'Where's Sammy?'

'He wanted to spend time in the church; he does that a lot lately.' Dean said staring at the small wooden church a thoughtful look on his face, 'I wish ...'

'What Dean?'

'I wish that he would talk to me more.' Dean admitted, 'he shuts himself off so much Jim. It's like he's there and then he's in another place altogether.'

'He does understand that your father was possessed.'

'In a way,' Dean looked up at Jim a wary look on his face, 'Jim ya see dad and Sammy haven't gotten on for a long time, it's like nothing Sammy does is good enough and for Sammy it's like dad is the root of all of his problems. But since the first cave in, their relationship has imploded in on itself, then they were just making headway in getting back on track and this happens. I'm scared Jim, I'm scared that I'm losing my brother and I have no idea on what to do to help him.'

'Just keep doing what you are doing, he loves you Dean and I think deep down his love for his dad is still as strong as ever it's just a little hidden right now.'

'Sammy's gonna walk Jim I know it.' Dean declared with a finality that startled both of them.

'I know it too Dean, it's just going to take time.'

'Did ... did dad say anything before he left us?'

'Just that he wanted to ... it seems that Mr Payne may have been more than what we expected.'

'Payne? I knew that he was ... he was a demon wasn't he? And he operated on Sammy.'

'Dean...'

'Do you think that ... that's coz why Sammy's not walking?' Dean jumped up and turned to face his guardian, 'could he have done something to Sammy to stop him from walking?'

'I-I really don't know Dean, but we can find out.' Jim said, 'come on let's go find your brother.'

S—D

Sammy sat on the pew at the front of the church and stared up at the stained glass window. His wheelchair parked next to him left unattended and ignored his hated brace discarded on the floor at his feet.

He rubbed his forehead absently and closed his eyes, his body ached but it was a good ache, he was starting to feel something and that was better than the numbness that had been spreading through him. He knew that Dean was worried and wanted him to talk more but even Sam had trouble trying to workout what he wanted to say.

He kept replaying the two cave ins repeatedly in his mind, trying to piece together the reasons why something like that happens twice. He knew logically that the first one was probably an accident even though that spirit did have something to do with it but the second one. Why? Why did it happen, on his birthday it was a co-incidence and Sam's a Winchester there's no such thing as a co-incidence in their lives.

A second cave in, an avalanche on his thirteenth birthday; he winced and rubbed at his forehead even harder as his headache intensified. 'Why?' He muttered aloud when a sudden pain flared down his spine and into his legs; tears filled his eyes has the pain took his breath away.

Sliding to the floor his legs splayed out in front of him, as he fought to control his breathing, Sammy watched his legs twitch uncontrollably as the spasms became more violent.

'Sammy?' Dean's voice brought instant relief for him.

'Dean please help.' Sammy called out the strain in his voice evident.

Dean sprinted down the central aisle and came to a skidded halt next to Sammy and dropped to his knees. 'Sammy what? What is it?'

'Hurts Dean.' Sam panted out and stared at his brother wanting him to make it alright again. 'Make it stop.'

'Where does it hurt Sammy?' Dean glanced down at his brother's legs as they twitched and jerked with constant spasms running through the muscles.

'My-my legs and – and my head.' Sam gripped Dean's arm and implored him silently to make it go away.

'What about your back Sammy?'

'Hot so hot and ... argh Dean make it go away.' Sammy's back arched painfully and he collapsed into his brother's arms panting heavily.

'Kay Sammy I need you to calm down and to breath slowly, that's it bro you're doing great.'

'Dean?' Jim appeared next to the two boys, 'want me to ring an ambulance?'

Dean glanced down at saw the look in Sammy's eyes and shook his head no, 'but can you call the doc to come over?'

'That's fine will you be alright to bring Sammy back to the rectory?'

'Yeah thanks Jim.' Dean smiled down at Sam, 'ready to get outta here dude?'

'Yeah thanks Dean.'

'No probs at all little man, but umm ya see I got a bit of a problem.'

'Dean?'

'Well when I heard you I kind of ran and dropped my crutches ... think I cracked my cast.' Dean said sheepishly, but decided it was worth it when he saw the ghost of a smile playing on Sammy's lips.

'Okay gimpy what do we do now?' Sam sighed, 'can you hold my chair?'

'Sammy you sure?'

'I-I think so,' Sammy slowly manoeuvred himself in front of his chair, and with Dean's help managed to haul himself into the chair, his chest heaved with each laboured breath 'thanks.'

'No probs what about Bruce over there.'

'Bruce can stay here.' Sammy said as he stared at the brace with undisguised disgust, 'so can you lean on the chair and push or want me to go and ...' Sam stopped speaking as another pain spiked through his already fragile body, this time he almost passed out with the intensity of it. 'De.'

'Hang in there Sammy.' Dean whispered wishing that he had asked Jim to get his crutches for him when he happened to glance down lying on the floor next to Sam's chair was his crutches. 'So now what do we do?' Propping himself against the back of the wheelchair with his crutches resting across Sam, Dean slowly hopped and pushed the chair towards the door, when he stopped for a breather and felt his shoulders slump in relief. 'What took ya so long Pastor I was beginning to wonder.'

'Very funny Dean, the doctor will be here shortly and by the looks of it, he will need to see both of you.'

'Nah I'm fine, it's Sammy.'

'He-he cracked his cast Pastor Jim.' Sammy wheezed with a pale version of a grin.

'Oh he did, did he Sammy?' Jim patted the struggling boy's shoulder and took over pushing the chair, with Dean easily using his crutches next to them.

'Pastor Jim have you heard from dad?' Sammy asked in a breathy voice, 'anything?'

'Not for a few days, I'm sure that he won't be away much longer. Why Sammy?'

'Nothing just wonderin.' Sam shrugged and dropped his head a little hiding his eyes from the brightness of the sun.

'Well let's get you two settled huh? The doctor is on his way.'

'What happened to dad when the avalanche?' Sammy's question stopped Dean and Jim and they glanced worried looks behind Sammy's back.

'Why Sammy what's going through that freaky mind of yours?' Dean asked trying to sound teasing.

'Nothing really, it's just ... nothing.' Sammy shook his head and kept his gaze fixed on the ground in front of him, 'I'm tired that's all.'

'He was hurt pretty badly Sammy I won't lie to you.'

'But he's okay now?'

'Getting there, what is this all about Sam?' Jim asked as he went to crouch down in front of the boy, 'your dad's fine now.'

'Then how come ... I wanna go lie down, m'tired.' Sam said as he pushed his chair away from Dean and Jim, 'I'm gonna be fine.'

'Sam – Sammy wait please.' Dean tried to catch up with his brother but with his long arms, and new upper body strength he managed to get away faster than Dean could with his crutches. 'Damn it Sammy.'

Sam managed to get up the special ramp Pastor Jim had installed for him and headed towards the lounge room which was now his bedroom. His head hurt so much it felt like it was going to explode.

'Shame Sammy you hurt so much I can make it all go away.' The voice taunted him, 'I can take it all away.'

'Leave me alone.' Sam cried gripping the sides of his head, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to push the voice out of his mind. 'Leave me alone.'

'Sam?' Doctor Micah Zimmer stood in the doorway and watched his young patient carefully, 'Sam what's wrong?'

'Huh? How, how long you been standing there doc?'

'Not long, Dean and Pastor Jim are very worried about you.'

'I'm fine, just tired.'

'Dean told me that you had severe pain, muscle spasms and a bad headache, so wanna tell me where you're fine comes out of that?'

'I just had a bad moment, it happens.'

'Sam talk to me where is your pain?' Micah put his bag down and went to sit on the edge of Sam's bed, 'what happened when it started?'

'Geeze doc, okay I was sitting in the church and this pain hit me all at once my legs and my back.'

'Uhhuh and were you in your chair or out of it?'

'Does it matter?'

'It might.'

'I was sitting on one of the pews ... it felt so weird doc I hate this.'

'Sammy?'

'Why can't I just be normal?' Sam snapped and then went to push himself out of the room when Micah grabbed his chair and put the brakes on, 'what are you doing?'

'You're not going anywhere Sam.' Micah said his voice low and menacing; 'you just sit there and suck it up.'

'Who, who are you? Where's Micah?'

'He's here, he says hi by the way.'

'Dean!' Sam screamed and struggled to get away from the possessed man,

'You see Sam I have decided that I don't want to wait for another five years; I want you with me now.'

'No, no leave me alone.'

'Careful Sammy boy you don't want me to hurt Deanie do you.'

'Leave him alone.'

'Oh come on Sam you can have your own family if you want, you can create anything you want just come with me now.'

'Hey dude stop manhandling the kid.' Dean propped himself on his crutches and tossed the open bottle of holy water at the possessed doctor. Black smoke hissed and erupted from the young man's mouth as he dropped to the floor blissfully unconscious and unaware. 'Sam you okay?'

'Yeah thanks Dean, but I don't get something.'

'What's that? Other than you have the most awesome big brother.'

'Well if the demon was in Micah and not Payne anymore ... where's dad?'

Dean opened his mouth and closed it again, unsure on how to answer that question, 'I honestly don't know Sam.'

'He's gone hasn't he? He decided to go on without us.'

'We don't know that Sam.'

'The hunt's gonna kill him Dean, it's gonna take him away from us.'

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

**Avalanche – Cave In 2**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing pertaining to Supernatural and affiliations can be found in my possession unless you count my boxed seats.

**Author's Note:** Sequel to Cave In, I am picking the storyline up fairly soon after the original story finished.

Dean is seventeen and Sam is thirteen

**CHAPTER EIGHT Oh Daddy Where Art Thou?**

'Come on Sam let's get you on the bed.' Dean said gently as he watched his brother literally fade in front of him, 'you're exhausted.'

'Kay Dean.' Sam nodded his head and slowly pushed his chair back to the bed, carefully with Dean's help he levered himself across from the chair to the bed, a sigh of relief slid from his mouth as he reclined against the pillows.

'Dean? Sam?' Micah sat up and groaned holding his head, 'what happened?'

'Hey Doc is that you in there?' Dean grinned as he turned to the doctor, 'man we only wanted a house-call.'

'Funny Dean, oh so funny.' Micah grimaced and pulled himself up onto a chair Dean hastily slid in behind him, 'what happened? I mean I remember snatches but it's too weird to be true.'

'Ah sorry to tell ya doc but you got yourself a little possessed.' Dean said as he went back to finish settling Sam, 'we think that the demon that was in Payne got into you too.'

'Dean? Payne left after Sam left the hospital no one has seen him since.' Micah said, 'I was fine until I got the call to come here, on the way the car started to play up, the radio turned itself on and off and then it just stopped. I – I don't really remember much more until now.'

'Damn, okay I think we had better get Jim before anything else, you okay to finish checking Sam out?'

'Yeah, yeah sure.' Micah nodded, his face still pale and eyes a little too glassy but he was ready to check his patient out.

Dean smiled down at Sam and then went in search of Jim, 'hey Jim we have a problem.'

'What? Is it Sammy?' Jim asked as he looked up at Dean from the coffee pot.

'Kind of, when I went back there ... I was just in time the doc was possessed.' Dean said only now did he let his anger free, 'damn ... sorry Jim but he was in the doc and managed to get through to Sam.'

'Did he do anything?'

'Nope at least I don't think so; I got rid of him before he could. The doctor remembers the car playing up and then stopping on the way here, so he wasn't possessed for too long.'

'That's one thing I suppose, how is young Sam taking it?'

'Quiet too darned quiet.' Dean wanted to throw something; though hitting something would have been better. 'I think we all need to sit down and hash this out, plus the doc needs a crash course in the not-so-natural.'

'You go ahead Dean and I'll bring the coffees in.' Jim said almost absently, after Dean went back into Sam and Micah he headed to the den and picked up his phone. 'Pick up John please pick up.' He muttered as he listened to the ringing and then the voice mail message came on.

'John this is Jim. We have a problem the demon almost got to Sam, he possessed the Doctor Micah. We need you here now John, the attack is going to happen here now.'

Jim hung up without saying goodbye and then went back to the kitchen to finish the coffee and to calm down; once again, John Winchester was a no-show.

He carried the tray of coffees and biscuits into the converted lounge room and placed a calm look on his face, 'so Micah how's our boys?'

'Well Jim, Dean needs yet another cast but I'm wondering if a soft one will be alright for now.'

'A soft cast?' Dean stared in horror at the doctor with all sorts of bizarre images running through his mind.

'It's like a padded brace, it is strapped on with Velcro, gives you the same support for the fracture as the cast would at this point of the healing and you can't keep cracking it.'

'You mean Dean has to wear a brace too?' Sam perked up when he heard that, 'wow Dean you get your own Bruce.'

'Yuck it up Sammy.' Dean groused, 'so doc does that mean no more plaster?'

'Yep, it means that you can't take it on and off all of the time though, it is to stay on is that understood?'

'Yessir.' Dean nodded happy with the thought of no more itching.

'Now Sam.' Micah's expression changed and became more serious, 'we really need to do some more tests and scans to see what's going on, I don't like the fact that Sam was in so much pain, there will be discomfort with the return of feeling after so long but that would be stiffness and perhaps a little cramping but nothing like he experienced earlier. Plus, well frankly I am worried about his headaches.'

'Hey here, over here I am right here ya know.' Sam sniped crossing his arms across his chest.

'Sorry Sam you're right, I am concerned about the headaches and amount of pain you suffered on a scale of one to ten how's the pain now?'

'Bout a seven I guess, Doc? Umm I was wondering something,'

'yes Sam?'

'The pain in my back and legs ... does this mean that I might be able to walk again soon?'

'I need to do a few scans and tests but the return of feeling is always a good sign.'

'It just shouldn't be so painful?'

'Truthfully? No Sam, I am concerned about the level and how your temperature spiked.'

'I would like to readmit you to hospital Sam...'

'No!' Sam shook his head and stared defiantly at the three men staring at him, 'I mean it no more hospitals.'

'Doc?' Dean looked at the medic.

'Dean?' Micah looked at the older brother.

'Boys please,' Jim addressed all of them, 'now Sam we know how you feel but if it helps you.'

'No Pastor Jim please ... I can't do it, no more hospitals please, I'll go and do whatever scans and tests you wanna do just let me come home here please.'

Dean listened to his little brother's plea and his heart broke a little more, Sam considered the rectory home, he felt safe here. 'He's right doc, Jim can we just do it as a day patient?'

'Yes, we can but Sam I would rather have you as an inpatient.'

'It's nothing against you doc, it's just Sam feels a little claustrophobic with hospitals, no offence but ...'

'I understand Dean, Sam I'll ah go and make the arrangements.' Micah gave Sam a reassuring smile and followed Jim out of the room.

'Dean?'

'Yeah Sammy?'

'I'm sorry.'

'What for?'

'For being such a pest, I know that the doc just wants to help me but...' Sam looked up at Dean with mournful eyes, 'I know it's stupid but if dad finds out that I'm in hospital again.'

'He's not gonna send you away Sam I won't let him.' Dean said as he made himself comfortable on the bed next to his little brother, 'wanna watch some TV for a while?'

'Nah but you can ... can you stay while I sleep please?'

'Sure, let's see what's on.' Dean picked up the remote and gave his brother a big grin, 'we're gonna be okay Sam.'

'Yeah I know,' Sam smiled back and took a deep breath, 'thanks Dean.'

'What for?'

'Nothing, just thanks.' Sam said as he smothered a yawn and snuggled down into the bed safe in the knowledge that his brother's right next to him.

S—D

John blinked and tried to focus on his surroundings, his head pounded and everything was double or even triple he wasn't too sure.

'Good morning mister Winchester, I must say that you are looking a lot better today.' An extra chipper sounding voice grated on his already taunt nerves.

'Where am I?'

'You are in Mount Grey Hospital Mister Winchester you have been with us for a week now.'

'Mount Grey Hospital? What?'

'What's wrong Mister Winchester?' The woman sidled closer to the bed and smiled coldly at him, 'you look confused.'

'Why am I here?'

'Mister Winchester ... you were in an accident, you broke your back.' The woman patted his hand with a patronising air about her, 'we took you when the judge handed down the sentence.'

'This is bull ... who are you?'

'I am nurse Radcliff; I've been looking after you since you were committed.'

'Committed?'

'You had a psychotic break, no one could restrain you and you ran into the path of a truck, it's a miracle that you're still alive.'

'I – I don't believe you.'

'You were shouting about demons after you, dozens of witnesses watched you.'

'Where am I? What city is this?'

'We are not in any city Mister Winchester, Mount Grey is a hospital for the criminally insane, and the judge sentenced you here as soon as you were ready to be released from hospital.'

'Where's the doctor?'

'He will be in to see you shortly; he will be pleased to see you as coherent as you are.'

'What the fu...'

'Language Mister Winchester ... you have been rather combative and delusional since your arrival, this is the most lucid you have been.'

'I don't understand ... my legs?'

'Your back was damaged, the doctors are hopeful that in time you may regain some movement.'

'No, no this can't be happening.' John stared around wildly without looking at the nurse he tried to pull himself up in the bed but his lower body ... he was unable to feel anything from his waist down.

'Doctor Theodore Payne will be in to see you as soon as he can.'

'Is that the same Payne who is an orthopaedic?'

'No, that's Doctor Payne's brother, ours is a psychiatrist, one is a neurologist and the other is the orthopaedic surgeon.'

'Three doctors with the name Payne?'

'Yes and each as brilliant as the other.'

'I need to contact my sons...'

'Mister Winchester please calm down, or I will be forced to place the restraints back on you.' The nurse warned as she stepped just out of his arm's reach.

'Where are my sons?'

'The police said, that their deaths caused your psychotic break, they died in a house fire along with a family friend a Robert Singer; the house at his salvage yard burnt down due to faulty wiring.'

'How can you be such a cold bitch?'

'Excuse me Mister Winchester there is no need for such rudeness you asked me and I told you.'

'Why am I under arrest? What was I charged with?'

'You were sentenced here for life Mister Winchester, as I said the judge sent you here.'

'Why?'

'For the murder of your two sons Dean and Samuel and a mister Robert Singer.'

'No, no that's not true.'

'What is going on here Nurse?' Doctor Theodore Payne walked in and John stared in shock, he was identical to the other Payne.

'Why am I here?'

'It seems that nurse Radcliff here has just explained all of that to you.'

'No doctor I want you to explain it all to me, tell me how could I have killed my own sons and my best friend?'

'Rage and delusions, you were convinced that they were all possessed by demons.'

'I would never have killed my boys.'

'We shall soon find out in your sessions.' Payne checked the chart and then glanced up at John, 'you are doing well considering, you will be in a wheelchair by the end of the week. Until then I will schedule your sessions with me twice a day and a group session every afternoon. We will make you well again John Winchester.'

'There is nothing wrong with me, you've done something.' John grabbed the doctor's lab coat and pulled him down towards him, 'what have you done to me?'

'Let me go Winchester.'

'Tell me what did you do to me.' John demanded when he felt a sharp prick in his other arm and the burn of a strong sedative as it invaded his body. 'You bastard.'

'You have no idea Winchester; you have no idea at all.' Payne whispered, his eyes flashing black for a fraction of a second and then back to a dull and cold hazel colour. 'Rest Winchester you're going to need it.'

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Avalanche – Cave In 2**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing pertaining to Supernatural and affiliations can be found in my possession unless you count my boxed seats.

**Author's Note:** Sequel to Cave In, I am picking the storyline up fairly soon after the original story finished.

Dean is seventeen and Sam is thirteen

**CHAPTER NINE: The First Act of Finding is Forgiving.**

Sam lay back against his pillows and feigned sleep, he loved both Pastor Jim and Dean but sometimes he just wanted to be alone for a while. With a deep sigh, he slid down the bed a little more and finally gave into a real and deep sleep. If they weren't going to leave him then he would leave them for his dreams.

_The clouds parted for him as he floated through them, he felt weightless and free. He looked down at the ground below him but it didn't register he soared higher, revelling in the ability to move uninhibited for the first time in a long time._

_He slowed until he hovered over a large building that looked like a cross between a prison and a hospital; a frown flittered over his face as he felt an intense pulling coming from it. Unable to stop himself he found himself diving through the soft white clouds and hurtling through the building itself._

_'Dad?' Sammy cried out as he hovered next to a strange looking bed, where his dad lay so still, thick leather restraints held his arms at his sides, 'daddy?'_

_Bleary pain-filled eyes focused on the young boy's face, recognition flared for a moment and then it died again and the eyes started to close._

_'Dad please I don't have long.' The youth tried again, already he could feel the tug return to take him away again. 'Daddy!'_

_'S-Sam?' John's mouth worked hard but no sound came out, instead he turned watery eyes once again to the face that he knew so well. 'S-Sam? I-I-I'm s-s-sorry.'_

_'No dad it's okay, me and Dean are gonna get ya outta here, you just have to hold on.' Even without hearing his father's voice Sam knew exactly what he was saying, 'l love you dad.'_

_'L-love you, b-baby boy.' John strained against the restraints to reach out to his son's spectral image. _

_'Deanie and me we'll be back daddy.' Sam bent down and brushed a kiss on his father's cheek, 'we will be back Dad.'_

_Sam felt his body start to move upward again, the tugging became more urgent as he watched his father's eyes close, he looked so lost and so broken. He had never seen his dad like that._

_Concern for his parent weighed heavily in his thoughts and he mourned the loss of his sense of fun and freedom on the way home._

_He hovered over his own bed, and watched himself sleeping, it sent shivers down his spine it was too weird being outside his body. He took a long look, and for what seemed to be the first time he truly took in his own appearance. The pale almost transparent skin stretched across his gaunt face, the dark smudges under his eyes, the obvious weight loss and the lifelessness of his legs. _

_Movement just out of his line of sight startled Sammy and he nearly crashed back into his own body, he stopped himself just in time and focussed his attention on the new arrival. 'Deanie?' He whispered at his sleeping sibling but Dean showed no sign of waking._

_'Aw Sammy what's the matter?' The voice sounded rough, as though smoke had been swallowed recently, the breath had the distinctive odour of sulphur._

_'What are you doing?' Sammy tried to sound like Dean, confident with a touch of belligerence but he only managed a softer more strained version._

_'I'm just making sure that we're on the same page.' The demonic presence moved closer to Sam making his spectre and his body shudder at the same time._

_'I-I don't understand.'_

_'Well Sammy boy it's like this, while I keep you here out of your meat suit then the longer you'll stay out of the game.'_

_'Not gonna let you do anything.' Sam growled out._

_'Oh so the pup does have a bite after all.' The formless creature moved closer to Sam's astral body, 'you are such a nice boy, such a shame that you're gonna turn so bad.'_

_'I don't know whatcha talkin' bout an' I don't care.' Sam jutted his jaw out a little and straightened himself up, he squared his shoulders and exuded as much confidence as he could muster._

_The movement was faster than Sam could even sense, the cold touch burned into his skull and brain, as he convulsed under the grip, the creature's intrusion into his mind made him buck and squirm in pain, a searing black mist smothered his thoughts._

_'Deanie!' He screamed silently as he struggled against the evilness invading him._

Dean sat upright and blinked wildly he could have sworn he had heard Sam call out to him but when he looked down at his brother he saw that he was still asleep.

He scrubbed at his eyes and started to think it must have been a dream, just a lousy dream when he saw Sam's back arch and then drop back on the bed, his muscles clenching tightly as he went into convulsions.

'Sam!' Dean cried out, 'Doc get in here.'

'What? What is it?' Micah and Jim ran in when they heard Dean's panicked cry.

'Sam … I – I think he's having seizures or something an' he won' wake up.' Angry at himself for falling asleep when Sam needed him, 'he won't wake up.'

'Let me see Dean,' Micah gently pushed the older brother aside and perched himself on the edge of Sam's bed, 'Sam? Sam? Can you hear me?' He frowned when Sam showed no sign of waking, then he noticed the flickering of his young patient's eyes, he was in a deep state of R.E.M. 'He seems to be in the grips of a nightmare.'

'N-nightmare?' Dean stammered and stared down at his baby brother, 'why won't he wake up?'

'Perhaps he needs to work his own way through it?'

'No, no when Sammy has nightmares I can always wake him.' Dean said emphatically, 'something is wrong.'

'Dean?' Jim placed a calming hand on Dean's shoulder and he felt the tenseness in the young man, 'we will work this out.'

Sam's body bucked again this time his arms flailed out in front of him as though he was fighting something or someone off, 'Deanie!' the scream was primal and filled with pain and fear, 'help me.'

'Sammy!' Dean pushed past the two men and pulled his brother into his arms, he felt the tremors coursing through the slight form as he held Sam tightly. 'Sammy come on little dude come back to me.'

_Sam's head jerked backwards severing the contact with the creature, he glanced down and watched as Dean hugged his body tightly, a small forced smile played on the face of the youth, 'you lose.' He whispered as he pulled away from the demon and placed a safety barrier around himself and his body. 'Leave me alone.'_

_'This is not over Samuel.' The demonic presence hissed as it pulled away from the psychic child, 'I have your father, it won't be long, and I will have both you and your brother.'_

_'Yeah right you and what army?' Sam sneered, his strength started to wane and he wanted this over with._

_'You see there are three of me, one has your father, I will have you and the other will have your brother and then the famous Winchester family hunters will no longer exist.'_

_'Ooohh I'm shaking in my boots.' Sam spat out and then he knew Dean was more than just comforting him by touch but he was feeding Sam strength. He took a deep breath closed his eyes and focused on returning to his body, the angry howl of the demon echoed in his mind._

'Deanie?' Sam's whisper filled the room and three sets of eyes filled with shock and fear fixed on the young boy held in his brother's arms.

'Sammy? You okay dude?'

'Yeah I'm fine,' Sam answered slowly, 'I think so anyway.'

'What happened Sam?' Micah asked as he quickly went over Sam's vitals, 'your blood pressure is sky high, along with your pulse, your temperature has spiked and your feel clammy.'

'I'm okay Doc, I – I just feel a little weak I guess.'

'Can you tell us what happened?'

'Dad!' Sam sat upright and stared at Dean with a look of impatience mingled with a healthy dose of disbelief. 'I almost forgot.'

'What Sammy?' Dean exchanged a worried look with both Micah and Jim.

'I saw dad, he's … he's in a bad way, he's given up.'

'Sam?' Dean tried to interrupt him but once Sam started to talk they couldn't stop him.

'I saw dad, well first I felt like I was flyin, and' I didn't have-ta worry bout walkin and then I saw it. It looked like a mix of a prison and a hospital Dean he was strapped to this bed and he couldn't move. He looked so sad and so broken, I'm scared Dean.'

'Sammy how could you?' Jim blinked and looked at the fragile boy, 'Do you remember anything else about the place?'

'It smelt funny, like a hospital but …'

'A – a prison hospital?' Jim mused, 'Micah will you be alright with the boys?'

'Yeah fine, what's wrong doc?'

'I ah have an idea but I need to do something before…' Jim absently patted Sam's leg before hurrying from the room, he muttered under his breath as he went.

'Dean, dad – dad said he loved me.' Sam whispered, 'he looked so scared and alone.'

'Sam what is it?'

'After dad … I got pulled back here and then there, there was this thing.'

'What thing?' Dean tried not to sound impatient but his fear started to override his own sensibilities.

'I – I think it was a – a demon.' Sam stammered pulling away from Dean slightly when he felt his older brother tense. 'I couldn't quite see its face or even it's shape it was more black smoke than anything. It tried to get into my head, I mean really tried to get into my head.' Sam yawned and scrubbed at his aching head, he could still feel, taste and smell the creature.

'A d-demon?' Dean blinked he didn't expect that, 'how do you know for sure?'

'Sulphur it was so strong it choked me and, and he said that they want the three of us. There's three of them one each,' Sam finished speaking and closed his eyes, 'so tired.'

'Sam?' Micah checked his patient out once again before he could relaxed, 'he's exhausted.'

'Doc?' Dean turned to face the young doctor, worry for his brother creasing his brow, 'can you tell if that thing whatever it was did anything to Sam?'

'Not really, he's probably got a killer headache, but no not yet anyway. Time will tell I guess.'

Gee thank doc,' Dean snapped and then looked immediately contrite.

'Hey no need to apologise for anything Dean.' Micah smiled, 'you wanna stay here with Sam and I'll go and get him something for the headache?'

'Sure.' Dean went back to his seat next to the bed and propped his aching leg up on the side of the bed.

'Deanie?' Sam's voice startled Dean but he showed no outward signs.

'Sam you're supposed to be asleep.'

'I – I know but my head hurts too much.'

'Doc's gone to get ya something for that.'

'I'm scared Dean.' Sam admitted, 'it hurt so bad, and all I could feel, hear and taste was the sulphur and the blackness in my mind.'

'Does make ya wonder…'

'What? That he didn't possess me?'

'Yeah for starters.'

'Deanie … ' Sam dropped his gaze and took his brother's hand in his, 'Dean do you think that …?'

'I honestly don't know what to think, but I do believe that something has dad and he is in trouble.'

S—D

John stared at the spot where his youngest son had been, he blinked away the tears and sniffed, did that mean that Sammy was gone? He was really dead? Where was Dean? Was he dead too?

The door swung open showing Nurse Radcliffe as she wheeled in a trolley laden with vials, test tube, medication and other medical paraphernalia.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing?' He managed to grit out, 'let me outta here.'

With a cold smile on her face, the nurse remained silent as she applied a tourniquet to his arm and plunged a needle in; John drew blood as he bit his lower lip in an effort to stop screaming. 'You bitch.' He watched as she attached another IV bag to the line in his arm. 'What's that for?'

'It is not my practice to question the doctors.' She replied as she finished arranging the bag, 'now let's check your catheter.'

'Keep your filthy hands off me.' John ground out.

'Now, now we can't have you getting any sicker can we?' She taunted him as she lifted the sheets.

'I said no.' John did his best to throw her off but she was too strong and he was unable to move out of her reach.

'Now that's not too bad is it?' She smirked as she deliberately checked the catheter with a rough hand, while she started to stimulate him with the other.

'Let me alone.' John growled intent on saying a lot more, when he realised something very important: He could feel her ministrations.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Avalanche – Cave In 2**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing pertaining to Supernatural and affiliations can be found in my possession unless you count my boxed seats.

**Author's Note:** Sequel to Cave In, I am picking the storyline up fairly soon after the original story finished.

Dean is seventeen and Sam is thirteen

**Author's Note 2: **Okay I'm back on track, I have just completed my 3rd year double major in Bachelor of Arts, phew honours next year but for now I have a 4 months break, and can get back to something close to my heart, or should I say someones close to my heart. The boys!! and Updating like mad. Please forgive me for taking so long and hope that this makes up for the wait.

**CHAPTER TEN – So From the Beginning Again**

John stared up at the doctor hovering over him; he refused to speak, to acknowledge the man. This was the one, the man who was keeping him from his sons and for that he would receive nothing but silent disdain from the Winchester patriarch.

'Silence becomes you Mister Winchester,' Payne sneered, 'in fact seeing that you are behaving yourself, I might tell you a few things, to help put it all in perspective.'

John frowned as he stared and wondered if this was all a set up yet again?

'Ah yes I see I have piqued your curiosity.' Payne smiled but it was a cold lifeless smile that rested lightly on his thin lips, 'you want to know why don't you I can see it in your eyes you don't have to say a word. Perhaps it is best that I keep you silent for a while longer.'

Before John could respond to the cryptic comment, Payne plunged a needle into the side of his patient's throat, 'this is an interesting little drug we have been trialling here. You see it paralyses muscles, nerves and leaves the patient aware and feeling everything. So you see Mister Winchester, you can see, feel and hear everything but you cannot open your mouth and speak, I have effectively frozen your vocal cords and jaw.'

Furious John tried desperately to open his mouth but nothing happened, he sucked desperate breathes in through his clenched teeth, and tried to calm down but felt like he was losing the battle.

'So now I have your undivided attention, let me tell you a story of a Hunter and his two sons who tracked hmm let's say a supernatural entity into caves in the Colorado State Park. Insensitive to her plight, you never stopped to think that she might be a mother did you? Then those brats of yours trap themselves in the cave with her, and she tasted the little one's tears.'

John felt his breath hitch in his chest as he remembered that hunt.

_John glared at the park ranger, making the younger man take a deep breath and unconsciously stepped back. 'My sons are trapped in this cave.'_

_'I know Sir but until we get help then there is nothing I can do.' The ranger repeated, 'help is on the way you just have to be patient.'_

_'Patient? Patient? You expect me to be patient when my sons, my only children, are trapped in a cave and I have no idea if they are ... hurt.'_

_'Mister Winchester, Sir I understand your concern I do but ...'_

_'But nothing, how old are you anyway?'_

_'I am twenty-two Sir.' The young ranger replied indignantly._

_'Do you have any children?'_

_'N-no Sir I don't but ...'_

_'Then until you do don't you dare tell me that you understand my concern.' John snarled turning to face the cave entrance, 'my babies are in there, trapped and possibly hurt you have no freaking clue Ranger Morris.'_

_'Mister Winchester we will have a search and rescue team here in the next half hour, they are on their way, unfortunately this is one of the more remote hiking trails and it is harder to...'_

_'We got through fine Ranger Morris.' John snarled returning his sole attention back on the younger man. 'Now you can either come with me or you can wait for your search and rescue team I am going in.' _

_'Mister Winchester I cannot guarantee your safety.' Martin Morris called after John watching him disappear into the cave, swearing under his breath the ranger picked up his pack and hurried after the distraught father and angry hunter. Halfway into the cave they found the cave in, the dirt, rocks and rubble packed firmly into the opening._

_'Dean! Sam!' John called scrambling at the rocks, trying to pull them away, 'Dean! Sam!' He hesitated when he felt someone next to him, glancing over he saw the pale but determined face of the young park ranger, nodding silently John returned to the laborious task of digging through the blockage._

_'Dean! Sam!' John yelled again, his voice hoarse and cracked, dust coated his mouth and throat making him feel queasy and thirsty. Stopping suddenly he turned to the packs and pulled out two bottles of water, tossing one at Morris, John gulped down the cool liquid before returning to his task. 'Dean!'_

_'Dad?' the reply was faint but clear and John nearly sobbed for joy, 'hang on son we're coming.'_

_'Mister Winchester ... John!' Morris pointed to a gaseous presence hovering above them, 'what is it?'_

_'Fuck.' John grumbled reaching around for his pack he pulled out the shotgun loaded with rock salt and aimed at the ghost, 'what did you do to my boys.' He snarled as he fired hitting the spectre directly. The blast shook the loose rocks slightly but that was all, the ghost for now had disappeared giving them time to finish their digging._

_Voices filled the cavern as the rescue team arrived and wanted to take over, one look from both men stopped them and silenced their voices. John and Martin were too close now to give up on the boys._

_'Dean!' John yelled and waited but this time there was no reply. 'No, no, no.' He muttered digging faster, 'they are not dead.'_

_'John ... John your hands.' Martin pointed at John's bleeding and torn hands, 'here use this.' He passed him a small shovel and smiled grimly, 'we'll get em out.'_

_An hour later the rocks shifted and fell away exposing a small hole in the blockage, heartened by it, the rescue workers helped John and Martin finish shoring the gap and waited with baited breath as the determined father went in search of his missing children._

_'Dean? Sam?' John called as he crawled through the opening._

_'Daddy?' Sam's weak whisper reached his father's ears, 'Daddy ... D-Dean's ...' Sam started coughing stopping the words in his throat._

_'Easy Sammy I've got you.' John said reaching his sons' sides._

_'C-cold D-Daddy.' Sam whispered 'm-my l-legs d-don't.'_

_'Sh it's okay I'm gonna get you out of here.'_

_'N-no ... Dean, help Dean.' Sam protested coughing up more blood._

_John focused on his eldest son's face, his dirty and tear-streaked cheeks, dried blood caked on his forehead and snaking down his neck in a semi-dry stream, the awkward angle of his left arm and the swelling but it was the sight of his son's clutching each other's hands tightly._

_'John?' Martin Morris laid a gentle hand on John's shoulder, 'we're ready.' John nodded numbly as he shook himself out of his reverie and gently lifted his baby out of his eldest son's arms. _

_'Sam's complaining of his legs he said that they don't?'_

_Martin nodded and carefully took the child from him passing him through the opening to where the rescue team waited with stretchers then he turned back to watch John with his eldest son._

_'Dean?' John tapped Dean's cheek and tried to rouse the teenager, 'son?'_

_'Hey Dad ... what time is it?'_

_'You okay Son?'_

_'Yeah ... Sammy? Where's Sammy?' Dean sat up and stared around panicking._

_'He's fine we got him Dean, now it's your turn.' John said gently, 'ready?'_

_'Always Dad ... hey Dad?'_

_'Yeah Dean?'_

_'Ya know you look like Goofy?' Dean giggled before he slumped against his father unconscious but alive._

John blinked as his head snapped to the side, Payne glared at him, he knew he had been struck but his face was numb and he never felt a thing. 'Do not ignore me Winchester.' Payne snarled before he continued, 'did you ever consider who you were hunting? You hunters are so arrogant it is unbelievable she was our mother. You and your cohorts, you killed my mother. Yes even demons have mothers you son of a bitch.' Payne struck John again, he took a perverse pleasure in seeing the confusion on his so-called patient's face as he repeatedly punched and slapped him. 'Now where was I?' He asked absently as he wiped the blood from his knuckles, 'oh yes, mother she was so beautiful, so tragic, see she gathered sad children to her and made them her own. Mother rescued my brothers and me; she claimed us and recreated us. Then you and your sons come along and next thing I know is that my mother is dead and you are to blame. All she wanted was to save your sad child, make him whole and happy again.'

John blinked slowly, his confusion mounting, she was a ghost not a demon, how could she possibly resurrect children as her own, she was a ghost. As though he had read John's thoughts, Payne laughed and leant in close, 'the ghost was only the lure, humans are so pathetic she knew that a haunted cave would attract those she could claim; she created the ghost, so no one would know her true countenance.'

John's eyes darkened, his pupils dilating as the realisation hit him, the possession; the voice mocking him as she took over his body.

_'Such anger against children John, you do not deserve them.'_

_'Who are you?'_

_'I am She who saves the innocence.' _

_'That is not an answer.'_

_'Tis all you will receive from me John. Repeatedly you have tried to stop the taking of your innocents now I am here to make sure that this time I will succeed.'_

_'You? But you were dusted...'_

_'Tis only my projections as I cannot exist in the material realm.'_

_'The tears.'_

_'They are the connection, I save innocence.'_

_'And what do you do with them?'_

_'They become my children they become me,' her laughter once again sent shivers down his spine. 'Now your anger and resentment will ensure your loss.'_

_'I have no idea what you are talking about.'_

_'Ah I hear and see the deep-seated resentment you have towards your youngest, the reason your beloved died, I hear and see your anger directed at the demon but channelled through your baby son. Mm so delicious.'_

_'Leave my children alone.'_

_'No, no they are the reason I am here John, you have not listened to the warnings and now you are to be punished. The innocents will come with me and be free of your rage and jealousy.'_

_'You have no idea what you are talking about.'_

_'I have heard you in the dead of night, asking why Mary and not Sam? I have felt the anger in your heart when you reject him. He is an innocent John and you are corrupting him.'_

_'I would never harm my children.'_

_'Then why do you repeatedly reject Samuel? You have harmed your eldest by making him into the parent so you do not have to deal with the fact that Sam is special. That he is his mother's son, in more than just looks.'_

_'I love my sons.'_

_'It is not enough John.'_

_'So they are to be punished for my mistakes?'_

_'They are innocents.'_

_'What does that mean?'_

_'I was prepared to just take Sam, but you have trained your eldest too well, he is your well-trained guard dog is he not.'_

_'That is disgusting.'_

_'I control you now John, your movements, your thoughts, your actions.'_

_'Never.'_

_'I am going to show you the results of your inability to let go of the rage and then I will exact your punishment as I see fit.'_

_'Go to hell.'_

_'No John but you probably will. Your children will suffer by your hands John Winchester; they will suffer for your pride, arrogance and jealousy.'_

_'I will never hurt my children.'_

_'We shall see John Winchester, we shall see.'_

_'I will fight you until I draw my last breath, I will never inflict pain onto my sons.'_

_'What have you already done to Sam then John?'_

'Bastard.' John pushed the word out as he felt the drug slowly wear off he felt the last punch as unconsciousness claimed him. He finally understood what happened earlier, she was no reaper, she was no ghost, and she was a pure demon, malevolent and destructive. 'Fucking … bastard!'

S—D

Dean opened his eyes and tried to workout where he was, he remembered watching TV with Sam and falling asleep next to his brother. He could remember getting up at some time to go to the bathroom and then the noise, he had heard a noise just outside, everyone was inside asleep, resting before the trip tomorrow, first stop the hospital for Sam's test and then on to start looking for their father following Sam's information.

He groaned and tried to sit up but found himself bound hand and foot, he was lying on his side with his hands tied behind his back and his ankles felt like they had chains wrapped around them.

He lifted his head slightly and instantly regretted it when he felt a sharp pain spike through his skull, his head feeling as though it was splitting in half.

'What the?' He squinted as a pair of legs appeared in his line of sight, slowly and dizzily he let his gaze roam upwards, 'you're dead!'

S—D

Sam cried out and reached out blindly for his brother, his cries became louder as he realised that Dean was no longer with him.

'Sam what is it son?' Jim appeared in the doorway, his eyes still gritty and puffy with sleep, his clothes in disarray.

'They got Dean.' Sam sobbed he had finally reached his breaking point, 'they got Dean, what's the point of fighting Pastor Jim? They got Dad and now they got Dean.'

'Slow down Sam and just breath, you're going to have a panic attack,' Jim said as he came to sit on the bed next to Sam, 'okay that's good now talk to me Sam.'

'Dean, he's gone I think that the demons got him.' Sam panted out as he desperately tried to calm his breathing down.

'He might just be outside, stay in bed Sam and I'll go and check.' Jim said trying to sound confident but that was the last thing he felt, deep down he knew that Sam was right, they managed to lure Dean out from the protections in the house.

A few minutes later he returned to Sam's side a grim look on his face, 'I'm sorry Sam, there's sign of a struggle …'

'Deanie?' Sam sobbed softly, 'both Deanie and Daddy gone, I'm on my own Pastor Jim, the demon won he said that I would be left alone.'

'No Sam, demons lie anyway you're not alone, I'm here and I'm ringing Caleb and Bobby right now. We are going to find your father and brother and bring them home.'

'Pastor Jim?'

'Yes Sam?'

'I – I don't want to go to the hospital tomorrow, I'll be okay, I just wanna find em.'

'I know Sam but …' Jim hesitated when he saw the kicked puppy look in Sam's eyes and the chalky-white colour of his face, 'we'll see when Micah gets here how's that?'

'Okay I guess.' Sam whispered he turned his head and stared at the blank TV screen, 'm'tired.'

'Get some sleep Sam, I'm gonna be right here.' Jim said as he rang Bobby's number, his heart heavy in his chest, he felt bone-weary and suddenly very old. As he waited for Bobby to answer Jim glanced over at his young charge and his heart broke completely. He could see the frail shoulders shaking as the boy sobbed silently into his pillow, in pain both physically and emotionally and Pastor Jim Murphy didn't know how to bring him any comfort, other than promising to bring the Winchester family back together, and God help John Winchester if he did not mend his ways after all this is done.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Avalanche – Cave In 2**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing pertaining to Supernatural and affiliations can be found in my possession unless you count my boxed seats.

**Author's Note:** Sequel to Cave In, I am picking the storyline up fairly soon after the original story finished.

Dean is seventeen and Sam is thirteen

**CHAPTER ELEVEN – One a Penny, Two a Penny, Three a – Gone!**

Dean glared at the apparition in front of him disbelief etched across his face, 'how the hell?'

'Hey Dean, thought that I'd forget ya huh?'

'What are you a zombie or something equally as gross?' Dean squirmed away from the bony hand as it went to grab his chin, 'eww dead dude skin.'

'Sticks and stones Dean, anyhoo it's your fault that I am of the undead persuasion.'

'I see that you are getting acquainted.' The voice purred silkily through the air.

Dean turned his head slightly and watched in horror as the female entity floated across the room towards him. 'Man have I died and gone to psycho heaven?'

'Dear Dean, I have been waiting for you to join my little family,' she cooed 'my poor children.'

'Hey Momma.'

'Richard my son it's so good to see you two playing nice together.'

'What the hell is going on here?' Dean exploded, his stare bounced from the female child collector and the once-dead Rick Manson. 'Is this some sort of freak-filled nightmare world?'

'I have freed you Dean.' She continued, 'you are destined to become my son, you will never have to cry again.'

'Get a grip lady, coz whatever yer selling I aint buyin.' Dean swallowed deeply and pushed himself hard against the wall desperately trying to dodge her tears and prying fingers.

'Mother? Richard? I see that our guest has finally woken.' A third all too familiar voice joined the conversation.

'What the? I have died haven't I and gone straight to hell.' Dean muttered disbelievingly, 'what kind of freakazoids are you?'

S—D

Pastor Jim Murphy watched his young charge carefully as they drove towards the prison-hospital where currently incarcerated under false pretences is one John Winchester.

The weather became stormier the closer they got to their destination, black and grey clouds loomed low overhead all seemingly pregnant with rain and lightening waiting to burst and let lose their spawn onto the world.

Rumbles of thunder indicated just how close the imminent arrival was, spots of water hissed and bubbled as they hit the heated engine's hood. The wind picked up and howled across the road kicking up the dust and leaves. 'Damn it.' Bobby swore under his breath as he had to ease off a little on the accelerator so he could keep control of the car and to protect his precious passenger.

Sam stared out the window and tried to ignore the constant aching in his back and the thudding headache building in the back of his skull. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, he could feel their stares and though he knew that they all cared, he felt smothered. He just wanted his brother and dad back in his life, he would even welcome the snide remarks and put downs from his father if it meant that they could be together.

'Sammy you feeling okay?' Pastor Jim asked touching the young boy's shoulder; he turned to look at Sam properly, stretched out on the backseat, he looked stiff and awkward, 'Sam?'

'Huh? Yeah just tired Pastor Jim.' Sam mumbled without opening his eyes, he could see the look of pity and understanding on the cleric's face without having to look. 'Just tired.'

'Want something for pain?'

'No thanks I'm fine.'

'We'll be stopping for gas and food soon Sam.' Bobby interjected, 'we'll wake ya when we get there.'

'Thanks uncle Bobby.' Sam whispered and fidgeted again trying to get comfortable.

Jim turned back to face the front and glanced at Bobby, they shared a knowing look and both returned to their respective thoughts.

'Uncle Bobby?' Sam's voice broke through the companionable silence.

'Yeah son?' Bobby's gaze flickered up and caught Sam's in the rear vision mirror.

'I can feel it.'

'Feel what Sam?'

'It, the thing that's got dad.' Sam finally admitted, 'I can hear it.'

Bobby eased his foot off the pedals and pulled up on the side of the road, he swivelled around to face the boy, 'what's going Sam?'

'Every, every time I try to go to sleep it's there in here.' Sam pointed to his temple. Bobby took a closer look and saw the dark smudges under the bloodshot and red-rimmed eyes, the normally bright sea-green dull and grey looking, the kid looked spent. 'Talk to me Sam.'

'It keeps saying things to me, that Dean's dead that he killed him and dad hates me and, and that's why he won't come home. He doesn't want me anymore and he'll be gone before we get there.'

'Sam Son, please listen to me, demons lie they don't know how to tell the truth.' Bobby said he forced himself to stay calm; he risked a glance over at the cleric next to him and saw the same look on his face.

'Then how come I can't feel Dean anymore?' Sam asked as he stared down at his hands in his lap and fought the urge to squirm against the brace again.

S—D

John tried his restraints once again but they held tight, he could still feel the drugs swirling around his system; they distorted everything, every thought, every sight, every word. He shook his head and immediately regretted it, the pain spiked behind his eyes like red-hot irons boring holes into his retinas.

'So John are you ready for your next round of therapy?' Nurse Radcliffe sashayed into the room, a cold smile played on her thin lips 'the doctors have ordered a new regime for you.'

'They have huh?' John managed to get the words out without slurring them but couldn't believe how tired he felt. The nurse ran her fingers through his greasy hair and leant over him, her hot breath hit his cheek as he tried to pull away from her invasion into his personal space but she just moved closer, until her lips grazed over his, 'feel like getting down and dirty Lover?'

'Do what yer want, I don't feel a thing.' John smirked.

She hissed and pulled away from the bed, roughly she twisted his wrists as she undid the soft restraints, 'let's see just what you do feel.'

'Do ya best bitch.'

'I see that our patient is feeling better today nurse.' Payne sneered as he strode into the small room.

'Yes it does seem that way doctor, I'm just getting him prepped for his first round of therapy.'

'Ah yes the therapy, here let me give you a hand.' Between the two of them they managed to haul John into a wheelchair, restrain him even tighter than the bed, and then Payne let his smile grow as he produced strange looking braces and strapped them onto John's legs, tightening the straps until they cut into his skin. 'These are to keep your legs straight during the therapy.'

'Bite me!' John spat out, thankful for once that he couldn't feel much pain.

'Hmm interesting concept,' Payne grinned as he patted John's shoulder, 'oh I did forget something.' With a flick of his wrist he produced a loaded syringe and jabbed it roughly into his patient's throat.

John's eyes went wide and he started to gasp for air as the drug once again took control of his existence. 'B-Bastard.' He managed to ground out though he didn't miss the smug look on nurse Radcliffe as she clipped his urine bag onto the chair, suddenly John felt the icy tendrils freeze him from inside out. His emotions spent, he was cold in his heart, mind and soul.

S—D

Bobby and Jim watched the car park of the prison hospital, Micah had insisted on helping them rescue John and he wanted to be there for Sam. Finally, the young doctor reappeared from the hospital and headed straight to their car.

'How did it go?' Jim asked as he watched Micah slide into the back seat.

'Got the job, though can we get back to the motel, I suddenly feel like a shower.'

'Yeah sure doc.'

'I ah think … I ah think that I might have seen John.'

S—D

Sam started to toss restlessly on his bed as another nightmare assaulted him, all he could hear was the demon's mocking laugh, as he showed Sam images of his brother's death. Blood spattered walls and floors surrounded the eviscerated corpse that was once Dean Winchester.

Sam's screams started Caleb out of his light doze; after breaking his arm during his last hunt Caleb offered to look after Sam while the others did the recon work in finding John. He sat in the chair closest to the window, his arm resting on a pillow he dozed while Sam slept a lightly medicated sleep.

'Sam?' Caleb blinked blearily and tried to focus on what caused Sam to scream when he couldn't see anything or anyone he turned his attention back to Sam just as the kid screamed again. 'Sam hey kiddo.'

Caleb moved a little slower than normal but still quickly covered the small area to where Sam lay in his bed, thrashing wildly, 'No! No! No!' Sam cried out, his eyes tightly squeezed shut had fat tears dribbling from them and cascading down his cheeks.

'Sammy hey little dude wake up.' Caleb shook his shoulder to try and wake Sam but the nightmare had complete control on Sam, 'ah Sammy please kiddo wake up.'

'Dean!' Sam sat upright, his breath came in heaving sobs as he screamed again, blood started to trickle down from his nose, 'please no!' he whimpered as he collapsed bonelessly, listing to his side, Caleb awkwardly reached out with his good arm and steadied Sam's fall, until he lay back against the pillows once again.

Ever so slowly, Sam's eyes opened and he blinked up at the blurred figure hovering above him, 'no please don't hurt me.'

'Sam, hey Sammy it's me Caleb.' Caleb cupped Sam's chin in his hand and smiled down at the confused looking boy.

'C-Caleb?' Sam blinked and took a heaving breath as the realisation slowly hit him, he was in the motel room safe with Caleb, the others were working out a way to free his dad and then they will find Dean.

'You okay kiddo? What was that nightmare?'

'D-Dean … de-demon showed m-me Dean's d-death.' Sam stammered as he fought back the tears. Just then he cocked his head and listened, 'the others are back.'

'Wow great hearing tiger.'

'Hey Caleb can we … can we n-not t-tell the others?'

'Sure Sam, whenever you're ready you can tell em.'

S—D

Dean spat out a large globule of blood and took a shuddering breath, Rick had gained strength and mobility since his reanimation something that Dean had experienced first hand. 'Untie me and see how fair the fight is then!' He spat out the words and more blood.

'Where's the fun in that?' Rick giggled, 'I like playing with my new brother.'

'I aint your brother. Sam is the only brother I have and will have.'

'Sam who? You're one of us now Dean.'

'Bull shit!' Dean's head snapped back as Rick struck him again, before he stepped back and licked the blood and body fluids from his knuckles.

'So how are my boys playing?' She appeared again this time as a non-corporeal being, a white mist that moved in and out of a human form, 'I have a surprise for you.'

'What now?' Dean asked his body ached beyond imagination and all he wanted to do was sleep.

'I want you to meet your eldest brother.' She said floating to the side she revealed the man standing behind her.

'Payne?' Dean muttered confused, 'I don't understand.'

'Oh don't worry your pretty little head about all of this,' Payne grinned and covered the space between him and Dean with two long strides, roughly he grabbed Dean's biceps and pulled the teenager to his feet, 'we'll get to know each other, intimately you see there are three of us, three Doctors Payne, long story short. You and your family hunted down and killed our mother, my two brothers and myself we are all doctors which makes things so much more interesting. Oh and yes, we have chosen one each of your family for ourselves. I chose you Dean, I chose you!'

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Avalanche – Cave In 2**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing pertaining to Supernatural and affiliations can be found in my possession unless you count my boxed seats.

**Author's Note:** Sequel to Cave In, I am picking the storyline up fairly soon after the original story finished.

Dean is seventeen and Sam is thirteen

**CHAPTER TWELVE: Father and Son Reunion**

Sam pushed himself against the wall and tried to make himself invisible while the hunters discussed their options. He was used to being forgotten when they got together about hunts, not allowed to really participate in anything even though he was so good with his research, research that often kept the others especially his dad and Dean safe. His back ached interminably but he tried to suck it up, he wanted to listen to their plans to save his dad, a tug at the back of his mind he wanted to follow it but this was too important. The tugging increased and then Sam realised what or rather who it was.

_'Dean?' Sam cried out as he stumbled around in the darkness, 'please Dean where are you? I'm scared.'_

_'S-Sammy, nooo, get outta here kiddo.' Dean's pain-filled voice came from the depths of the void, 'p-please Sammy go.'_

_'Dean where are you?' Sam started running towards the direction he thought Dean's voice came from. 'Dean where are you?'_

_'No Sammy, go back, they'll find you.' Dean cried out, 'please don't let em find you.'_

_Sam stopped running skidding to a halt in front of a bloodied and beaten Dean huddled in a corner, with his hands bound behind his back and thick ropes around his ankles. 'Deanie?'_

_'Get outta here Sammy, before Payne finds ya.' Dean whimpered he tried to focus on Sam but all he could make out was his shimmering form. 'Get dad and then come back for me.'_

_'They're hurting you Deanie.' Sam sobbed wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around his big brother and never let go, 'I can't even give you a hug.'_

_'Sammy listen to me there's three Payne brothers, there's three of them.'_

_A thick fog started to descend between the two brothers separating them, 'Deanie!'_

_'Sammy!' _

_Invisible hands gripped Sam's shoulders holding him tightly, 'Dean help me!' Sam cried but when the fogs lifted, the hands let him go and he found that he was alone once again: He was always alone._

'There's three of them.' Sam blurted out his soft voice silencing the adults instantly.

'Sam?' Bobby went over to the bed and sat down near the youngster, 'what do you mean?'

'There's three Payne brothers.' Sam whispered hating the focus on him, 'uncle Bobby I saw Dean, he looks so bad and scared. He told me that there's three of em, to find dad and then to find him.'

'We will kiddo,' Bobby promised, 'we'll find both of em.'

'They're gone uncle Bobby, I'm alone again.' Sam shook his head and let his tears fall, 'm'tired.'

'Sammy...'

'Just wanna have a sleep for a while.' Sam slipped down until he laid on his side facing the wall, this way he effectively blocked out the prying concern-filled eyes. 'M'tired.'

'Micah?' Bobby turned to look at the young doctor who was already heading towards his young patient.

'I'll look after Sam you guys work out how to save his dad.' The doctor smiled, though it terrified him, with the supernatural world laid out at his feet for the first time in a long time, he felt exhilarated.

S—D

John stared around at his new therapy room, it was small to the point of claustrophobic small, the only windows were small mesh ones running along the tops of the walls, just enough to allow some light in.

The walls originally painted white, now looked yellow, crusty and smelt sour with age. The concrete floor was bare, devoid of any carpeting or coverings of any description. He sat pressed against the wall, his legs encased in the barbaric braces splayed out in front of him; he lifted a shaking hand to his left temple and tried to massage the dullness away. He tried to remember what they did to him, for some reason he knew that it was important to remember. That nurse she managed to do those things again, a deep stain of red flooded his pale face with humiliation at the thought. 'Gonna kill you nice and slow bitch.' He ground out as the pain started to intensify. 'The doctor ... Payne yeah Payne,' absently John chewed his lower lip and rubbed his temple harder, 'what did he do?'

'What did who do what?' Nurse Radcliffe grinned mischievously and knelt down next to him, 'aww what's a matta honey?'

'Git away from me.' John growled and tried to push himself away from the abusive nurse.

'Aw now is that anyway to treat your lover?' She laughed as she moved to straddle him.

'You aint my lover bitch.' John could feel himself starting to respond to her ministrations and shuddered involuntarily. 'Leave me alone.'

'What is going on in here?' A man's voice echoed in the small chamber, the nurse quickly stood up and adjusted her clothing before she turned to face the interloper. 'I asked what is going on in here?'

'Who are you?' Radcliffe spat out staring at the young doctor.

'I am Doctor Micah Zimmer, and I repeat nurse what is going on here?'

'I ah was just checking the patient.'

'Get an orderly with a gurney I want this patient off the floor now.' Micah demanded angrily, he couldn't believe his luck when he stumbled on John's holding cell just after starting his first shift but then he found the nurse openly molesting a seemingly catatonic John Winchester.

'Doctor, he is Doctor Payne's patient...'

'I don't care if he's God's personal patient ... I want that gurney in here and I want this patient off this floor now.'

Radcliffe visibly shook as she stepped back and hurried from the small room; once he was sure that she was gone, Micah crouched down next to John and quickly checked him over. 'John, hey John can ya hear me?'

'M-Micah?' John whispered chalking the doctor's appearance up to a hallucination.

'Yeah that's it, I'm here with the others to get you outta here.' Micah stared horrified at the braces covering John's legs, encrusted with blood and what looked like a yellow-green puss. 'Damn it.'

'Doctor?' Radcliffe came back with the gurney and an orderly.

'Help me lift him up,' Micah said to the man totally ignoring the nurse for now. Together the two men easily lifted the ailing hunter and carefully placed him onto the gurney. 'Get those things off his legs now nurse.' Micah all but snarled at the woman.

'Yes Doctor,' she nodded wondering where the hell Payne was while she struggled with the buckles. She had heard the rumours of a handsome young doctor starting at the prison hospital but she didn't expect this.

S—D

Caleb stood over the unconscious man a tight smile on his face, 'gee doc you should watch where you're going.'

'Dammit ya eedjit will ya hurry up.' Bobby snarled as he backed the truck up towards Caleb and the fallen man.

'Yeah, yeah keep ya panties on Singer, we're ready to go.' Caleb grinned, 'though a hand would be nice.'

Bobby smirked and got out of the truck, 'geeze and here I thought yer were Superman.'

'Oh funny, hardy haha.' Caleb deadpanned and placed his hands around Payne's armpits and chest while Bobby grabbed his ankles together they slung the unconscious man none too gently onto the truck bed, then Caleb jumped up and quickly tied their prisoner's hands and feet. 'Let's get outta here fast.'

'Preachin' to the choir boy.' Bobby slapped Cal's shoulder and hurried back to the truck's cab, the tranquiliser was going to start wearing off soon and he wanted to be out of sight well and truly before the next phase begins.

S—D

Sam woke with a start and stared around confused, he was still at the motel room, that was for sure but he seemed to be the only one there. Immediately he started to panic, his nightmares were coming true, he was alone truly alone his dad and Dean were gone.

'Sam?' a gentle and familiar voice brought him back from his panic attack 'Sam son it's alright just breath nice and deep.'

'P-Pastor J-Jim?' Sam panted as he forced himself to calm down again.

'That's it kiddo, just breath nice and slow.'

'S-Sorry I ah...'

'I know you got a fright, I'm sorry I was on the phone outside so I wouldn't disturb you,' the cleric truly looked apologetic and Sam started to feel a little childish.

'It's okay Pastor Jim.' Sam muttered, 'where are they all?'

'Well I was just speaking to Bobby, him and Caleb just got the Doctor Payne who had your father, and Micah is at the hospital now with your dad.'

'He found dad?'

'Yes he did.' Jim smiled softly and patted Sam's arm, 'how about we get you up and showered hmm? You might feel better.'

'Can I leave the brace off?' Sam asked as he gazed up at the preacher with his infamous kicked puppy look.

'See how you feel after the shower.' Jim smiled knowing that he wouldn't be able to say no.

For the first time in a long time, Sam actually looked happy, not ecstatic but happy, 'thanks Pastor Jim.'

'No thanks needed Sam now let's get you up and going.'

With the Preacher's help, Sam made his way to the bathroom and was soon standing under the warm jets of water; the liquid washing away the grime and sweat clogging his pores. Without warning flashes of a bloodied and beaten Dean came at him in horrific detail and colour; he lay on the floor of the shower curled tightly into a ball trying to protect himself, 'Dean?' Sam whimpered when he heard the pain filled cries echoing around him. 'No Dean.'

'Sammy?' Jim called out when he heard Sam's panicked cries, deciding to bare the brunt of an embarrassed teenager if he was wrong, the cleric hurried into the bathroom, 'Sammy?'

'Help him please Pastor Jim help him.' Sam cried pointing to the empty shower base.

'Sam there's no one there.'

'No, no Dean needs us he's hurt so bad please help him.' Sam lifted his head and stared at the preacher, his tears mingling with the shower water, 'please.'

Jim shut the water off and then wrapped a thick towel around Sam's shaking body, 'come on son let's get you out of here.'

'I saw him Pastor Jim, I saw Dean he's hurt so badly.' Sam cried openly now, burying his face against the man's chest Sam sobbed his fingers twisted in Jim's shirt unable to let go.

'Let it out Sam, dear boy let it all out.' Pastor Jim repeated softly as he hugged the teenager closer and rocked him gently. 'Let it all out.'

S—D

Micah finished dressing John's legs, after cleaning out the dead and infected flesh he smeared the limbs with antibiotic cream and placed gauze bandages on both of them. Once finished with his legs, Micah checked John completely, mentally cataloguing each and every injury. Although what worried him most was the blank look in the big man's eyes.

'John, John Winchester it's Micah remember me?' He bent down closer to John and tried to catch his gaze.

'M-Micah? Doc?'

'Yeah that's it, I'm gonna get you outta here get ya back to your boys.'

'My b-boys?' John blinked and shook his head slightly, 'c-can't.'

'John?'

'C-can't m-m-move.' John pushed the words out, 'b-broke b-b-back.'

'John, listen to me, please your back is not broken.' Micah said as forcefully as he could muster, 'they've been drugging you with some sort of paralysers you have not broken your back.'

'Not broken?'

'Nope not at all, I've seen the reports John they doctored them to get you in here.'

'B-Boys dead?'

'No, no they're not I know for a fact that Sam is with Pastor Jim Murphy as we speak.'

John stared at the doctor with a mixture of hope and disbelief on his face, 'Sam?'

'I know it's confusing but we have to get you out of here.' Micah said as he finished his ministrations, 'I have to get a wheelchair, I'll be right back.'

John nodded and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to digest what Micah had told him, was it true? Was it all drugs and lies?

'Ah John we're alone at last.' Radcliffe smiled as she shut the door behind her, 'that pesky new doctor is gone.'

'Wh-what do you want?' John demanded he tried to clear his thoughts, 'I don't need a nurse.'

'Oh yes, yes you do Johnny.' She smiled lasciviously as she pressed a hand on his thigh, tapping her fingernails on his inner thigh.

'No, no, don't.' John's eyes widened, he definitely felt that, Micah was telling the truth.

'You are so handsome aren't you,' the nurse continued without taking notice of him or anything else in the room, 'so hot and built.' Nurse Radcliffe crumpled to the floor her breathing stuttered for a second and then evened out as complete unconsciousness overtook her.

'Th-thanks.' John whispered looking up at Micah who stood just behind the fallen woman with a syringe in his hand.

'No problems, okay big guy let's get you out of here.'

S—D

Caleb wiped his knuckles and flexed his fingers, he was breathing heavily but damn did it feel good. With a sigh he went out to find Bobby, they had to get going to meet up with Micah. 'Hey Singer you ready?'

'Yeah, yeah keep ya hair on, he, he, that's right you aint got any.' Bobby smirked as he glanced over at the unconscious man tied to the chair, 'sure he won't be going anywhere?'

'If he does then he's friggin Houdini,' Cal said with a last glance over at Payne, 'anyway it aint him we gotta worry bout.'

'What's going on?' Bobby asked as they drove away from the small cabin and headed back to the prison-hospital.

'Well after a bit of persuasion it seems that the three Paynes are the spawn of the bitch John and the boys first encountered in that cave.'

'Come again?'

'She's a kid collector or some shit like that,' Caleb said 'apparently she saved him and his brothers heavy emphasis on the saved.'

'So she collects them and what?'

'They do what she wants, little demonic kiddies, though they never seem to leave her no matter how old they get.'

'So they are young when she takes em?'

'Yeah the younger the better, that's why she zeroed in on Sammy.' Caleb scratched his chin and glanced over at Bobby an unreadable look on his face, 'though she prefers them even younger again.'

'Ah shit, and she's got Dean.'

'Yeah she breaks em down and then feeds em a special mix...'

'Let me guess demon's blood milkshake?'

'Something like that.'

'Okay we need to get to the hospital and back to Sammy afore anything else happens.'

S—D

Micah managed to get his patient to the basement area without too much hassle, he shook his head in disgust at the lax attitude of the staff towards the patients who all seemed to be kept too docile for it to be natural. He heard the more violent ones yelling incoherently from the locked ward; apparently, the staff left them alone most of the time, ignoring pleas their constant pleas for help.

'John, now I need to get you up on this gurney, there's one small thing I do have to tell you.'

'What?' John blinked he was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open as it was.

'I need to give you a very small dose of the paralyser just enough to make it look like you have passed away.'

'No, no please.'

'John listen to me, this is a prison-hospital the only way I can get you out of here without notice is by making you look like a corpse.'

'I – I ...'

'It is nothing like they were pumping into you, just enough to get you out of the place.' Micah hated to take advantage of the ailing man but he had no other choice, 'sorry John.' He pressed the needle into the crook of John's elbow and injected him with the drug before he could register what was happening. 'Just for a few minutes that's all.'

'D-Doc why?' John pushed out as he felt the all-too familiar freezing of his body inside and out.

'Sorry John.' Micah covered his face with a sheet and added a toe tag on John's bare big toe. He took a deep breath and pushed the heavy gurney through the double doors to the loading bay.

S—D

Bobby dropped Caleb off at the rear entrance to Mount Grey hospital, the fake employee tag hanging off his jacket's lapel, with a curt wave Caleb blended in with the rest of the new shift of guards and medical staff.

Bobby watched until he was safe inside before pulling away and sedately drove down the road planning to pick them up about a mile down the road.

Caleb slowed down his pace enough to let the rest of the shift to go in ahead of him, luckily the place was big enough that he could blend in without too much fuss and that those who actually worked there, only did so because no one else would give them work or were ex-cons themselves. No one really cared who looked after the criminally insane housed in the place. They were the worst of the worst.

'Hey dude I'm new round here and have to pick up a corpse where's the van?' Caleb asked the guard checking off the employee's as they went inside.

'Yeah go round the back, the vans are parked with keys in the ignitions.'

'Isn't that inviting trouble?'

'Nah, the inmates are too doped up to worry bout them trying to steal the vans, anyway we have extra insurance on them for not trying to escape.'

'Yeah what's that?'

'All inmates are lo-jacked, when they get put in here, all of em get a tag same as they microchip dogs.'

'Cool, that's brilliant.' Caleb grinned and waved as he headed off to find the vans, _'damn that's put a spanner in the works' _he chewed his lip as he started up one of the vans and followed the signs to the loading bay.

He saw Micah waiting for him with a covered gurney; at least the doc was on time.

'Hey doc we got a small problem.' Caleb said without any preamble.

'What's that?' Micah frowned as he started to push the gurney towards the rear of the van.

'They lo-jack the inmates, John here has got a microchip somewhere.'

'Damn, okay it should be somewhere ...' Micah ran his fingers over John's shoulder and neck area a small smile played on his lips when he felt the barely noticeable bump just under the skin. 'Got a knife on ya?'

'Yeah this do?' Caleb produced a small finely sharpened knife, 'just for emergencies.'

'Good to know.' Micah grinned as he took the knife and the lighter Caleb offered him quickly he ran the blade through the flame a couple of times and then with expert precision he nicked the skin just above the microchip. In less than a minute he managed to remove the chip using the sheet to press on the wound to minimise the bleeding. 'Want to do the honours?' He passed the tiny chip to Caleb.

His grin growing wider Caleb glanced over at the guard heading their way, 'watch and learn doc.' He intercepted the armed man just before he reached the gurney, 'hey how ya doing.'

'You the new guy ... Dwayne Johnson?' The guard asked staring down at the tag dangling from Caleb's jacket.

'Yeah that's me, people call me DJ. Aint it the pits though, my first day on the job and they got me on the corpse run.' Caleb gave a shudder, 'typical.'

'Yeah they like to test ya. Paperwork in order?'

'Yep just signed off, now I take him to the county morgue?'

'Yeah they usually use the stiffs for research and stuff,' the guard said dismissively and then went to leave. 'Have a good one.'

'Thanks you too dude.' Caleb clapped the man on the shoulder and watched him leave; turning to the doctor, he gave him a wink and started to load his precious cargo into the van. 'You hop in too Doc we're getting you outta here just in case.'

'In case?'

'Things go south quick.' Caleb gave him a mischievous grin. 'Hop in.'

Micah slid into the passenger seat and turned to look at Cal, 'so why am I with ya on a morgue run?'

'Your car broke down on the way to work and I'm dropping ya off to pick it up.' Caleb said without a twitch.

'Wow, how do you think of these things so quickly?'

'What can I say? It's a gift!'

S—D

Pastor Jim Murphy paced the small hospital room and silently prayed while all of the time he kept his gaze fixed on the young boy sleeping on the large bed. Even though the boy was thirteen years old, he looked impossibly younger and smaller than his tender years suggested. His fingers curled into fists poked out from under the edge of the blanket, he slept on his side with pillows tucked in behind his knees and hips.

His pallor sickly and pale with bright splotches of red high on his cheekbones, tear-tracks stood out from the sleep-crusted eyes and the dark smudges just underneath them. A hitch in his breathing another indication of how unwell he was, as pain lines creased around his mouth and eyes tightening ever-so-slightly with each caught breath.

'I am so sorry Sam, so very sorry.' The pastor muttered, Sam had cried himself to sleep in the man's arms. Exhausted and in pain Sam finally succumbed and fell into a deep but restless sleep.

The sound of Bobby's truck pulling up out the front brought relief to the cleric as he hurried out to greet them, deciding to let the boy sleep a while longer. 'How did it go?' He asked watching Bobby climb from the truck's cabin.

'See for yerself preacher man.' Bobby grinned as he led him around to the back, 'whatcha think?'

'John?' Jim breathed out in relief, 'how is he?'

'Fine starting to bitch and bite.' Caleb said, 'so I'd say that he's feeling better.'

'He's right here.' John muttered as he gave the cleric a grin, 'good to see ya again Jim.'

'You too John.' Jim smiled, 'how about we get this man inside?'

Micah passed down the wheelchair they had appropriated from the hospital before Caleb gave him a hand to lift John off the truck bed and into the chair, 'I want to give you a proper check up when we get inside John.' The young doctor said taking note of the fine tremors running through his patients body and the pastiness of his face.

'Yeah whatever doc.' John hated sounding so weak but the drugs took more out of him than he cared to admit too. With help from Caleb and Bobby, they got the wheelchair up onto the veranda and into the room where Sam still slept. 'Where's Dean?' John asked as soon as he got inside and his gaze fell on Sam's sleeping form.

'We don't know John, he was taken by the child collector and her spawn, now we got you we can start to search for him.'

'They've got Dean?' John mused staring at Sam, 'but Sam is still here?'

'Don't you dare John Winchester,' Jim hissed angrily, making all of the others to step back and stare at the normally mild-mannered cleric. 'I had to sit there and hold your youngest while he cried himself to sleep terrified that you and Dean were never coming back to him, that he was going to be alone. He's being terrorised by demons sending him visions of his brother beaten to death, if they're not doing that they're telling him how much you hate him and blame him for everything. So tell me John are you going to be his father or are you going to prove those demons right?'

'Jim ...'

'Now or never John, coz if you don't accept Sam for who he is now then leave before he wakes and sees you here.' Jim finished his anger filled the air with a static charge.

'Jim ...' John shook his head and closed his mouth sure that if he said anything to defend himself that he would only end up making things worse. Instead, he managed to wheel himself over to the bed and reach across to brush his hand down Sam's cheek. 'Sammy?'

Sam murmured sleepily and tried to nestle deeper into the blankets, John chuckled softly and ran his fingers down his son's face again, 'Sammy wake up son.'

'Five more minutes please dad.' Came the plea but then two sleep-filled green eyes peered over the blankets at the large man hovering over him. 'Dad?'

'Hey Sammy.' John smiled and swallowed heavily not wanting to ruin the moment by crying.

'Daddy?' Forgetting how old he is, Sam reached his arms out to his father for a hug. 'Daddy.' He wailed happily burying his face against his father's shoulder.

'Ahh Sammy.' John breathed in his baby son's scent and let his tears fall, he didn't feel the pain coursing through his body, or the last of the numbness wearing off he just felt the warmth coming from his son's embrace.

Jim watched the reunion for a moment, his stare not softening until he saw the genuine tears rolling down John's face; he motioned for the others to give the father and son time alone.

'Dad? You okay?' Sam finally pushed away from his dad enough to look at his face, 'really?'

'I am now son,' John smiled and suddenly there was a duelling battle of dimples as they openly celebrated their reunion but then as fast as the smiles came they left as the realisation of one missing cut both of them.

'They got Dean dad, they got Dean an' their hurtin' him.' Sam wept hanging his head he moved out of his father's embrace, and readied himself for the barrage of guilt that was sure to come his way.

'I know son, we're gonna get him back I promise,' John said as gently as he could, he pushed his ingrained negativity to the background, playing the blame game or the self-pity game was not the way to go. He had to piece together his fragmented family for good.

'She's still out there,' Sam went on still unable to meet his dad's stare, 'they ...'

'We're gonna find him alive Sammy, I promise you.'

'Thanks dad,' Sam risked a glance at his father, 'I ah didn't have the tests done before we came.'

'Tests?' John's eyes darkened as he felt a prick of anger, 'Sam what tests?'

'Umm Micah wanted to find out why I'm still having so much pain in my back and sick headaches.'

'Sam?'

'It's okay I think dad he just wanted to check things out,' Sam felt a blush staining his cheeks and inwardly cursed himself for looking so weak in front of his father.

'Sam look at me.' John took a deep breath and stared at his son, for the first time in seemingly ages he took a good look at his youngest child. The once vibrant pre-teen with bright inquisitive eyes and a cheeky disposition was gone and replaced by a teen in constant pain and fear. 'I am so sorry Sammy, I really am.'

'Dad?'

'You should be safe in a hospital getting better, not being dragged around the countryside wearing a back brace and having to take pain meds, I am so, so very sorry.'

'Christo.' Sam whispered with a sly grin and waited with baited breath for his father's reaction. John stared at Sam for a nano-second before he burst out in a gruff laugh.

'You spend too much time with your older brother.' John playfully ruffled Sam's hair and then sat back, 'looks like we're both got some healing to do.'

'Dad ... Dean umm he had a soft walking cast on his leg.'

'What about it?'

'He ah wasn't wearing it when they took him.' Sam said his good humour fading again.

'Sam, Sam look at me.' John ordered when he saw just how fragile Sam's emotional state was, and the biggest revelation hit him without warning, he was a major contributor to that fragility. 'Dean's alive and we're gonna find him together alright.'

'Yes Sir.' Sam nodded but kept his gaze averted.

'First though we're heading back to Pastor Jim's you need those tests done and I need to get out of this contraption.'

'But dad what about Dean?'

'We're not abandoning him but neither of us are in any condition to hunt those things that have him. We get back to Jim's, we get patched up and then we regroup. We will find him and bring him home I promise Sammy.'

'It's Sam.' Sam automatically answered and then looked up at his father with a sheepish look on his face.

'We will find him Sam, and when we do we're gonna send that hag and her spawn back to the unholy pits they came from.'

'I know dad.'

Father and son, both so similar and yet so different agreed on their plans with their shared determination and stubbornness they called the others in, time to make plans.

**END**

**Author's Note:** This story will conclude in the next instalment of this trilogy, Landslide – Cave-In 3

Sam and John join forces to rescue Dean, can they stay focussed enough on their mission or will their personality clashes and stubbornness get in the way?**Coming Soon!**

**Author's endnote: **disclaimer – I have no medical training whatsoever; all things medical were researched where possible otherwise were products of my ADD suffering imagination.


End file.
